Listen to the Music
by BellaRosa17
Summary: What would happen if there was a girl in the movie. No she's not a Mercer but what is she. Can the boys trust her. Will she help them solve their mother's murder. Is love in the air for one of the Brothers? Please read. My first 4 brothers fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Four Brother's characters I only own Lyric. **

**~Chapter 1~ **

Standing here behind Jeremiah and his brothers is kind of weird. This is the funeral for the woman who didn't do anything bad to anyone. Evelyn Mercer. She is an angel, sent to protect. That's how I've always thought of her. But standing not too far away from the famous Mercer brothers was a little intimidated. I mean I grew in a neighborhood not too far from where I live now but I've never actually met anyone of them until now. Bobby Mercer was the older one of the group. He's a real hothead. I mean no one's seen him in almost 7 years from what I've been told. At least we have that in common. Evelyn taught me how to be nice and cordial but mess me over and payback's a bitch. Then Jack's the youngest. I don't know much about him just that he's supposedly a rock star. I haven't seen Angel yet. He's supposed to be in the Marines, I don't even know if he got leave.

I mean I knew about the other 3 but I don't think they know about me. I mean I got there after they all left, well, except for Jerry; he came back with his wife, Camille and kids. I love those kids to death. They are the most beautiful, adorable little girls. Jerry has raised them good, but god help any boys who try to talk and date them. For they are going to get a big awakening. It's almost funny. Because he has become so protective of me that I welcome it. To know that someone cares enough not to harm me but keep me safe instead. When it was time to leave I walk up to her casket. Everyone turned and starts walking away. I just stare at it, hoping to get a sign about what I'm supposed to do now. But I know it's hopeless to think she's going to come back. I set a white lily on her casket. It's my favorite and I know she would be smiling at me if she was here.

She always said that even if the world doubted you that you should never doubt who you truly are. That was also something I'd admired about her. She always knew what to say and could command attention and respect. She can definitely make an impression on you. I feel someone standing behind me. I turn around and look at Jerry.

"Hey, Jerry." I say and put on a small smile.

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be." I nod.

"Look after the whole thing at my house, you can meet us there and I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys."

"Sure. Just come find me when you're ready to go and I'll meet you there."

"Okay. Let's go." He says as me and him both walk off towards our cars.

The wind is pounding against the window as I sit upstairs watching out of the window. It was a great idea to have this at Jerry's place. I don't think I could've taken it if it was at the Mercer's place. Staring out as I watch all the not familiar faces walk by in and around the house. I can barely remember the last few days. It's kinda been like a blur. It'd seemed as if I was in a trance for the pass couple of days. Or even a spell. Like a zombie walking around aimlessly, not searching for anything but just living. Being alive. I mean I wasn't supposed to be alive.

I mean even when I was younger I always thought that someday I was going to be killed. And then everything would be peaceful. But after everything I went through all it taught me was to fight. To be tough. Never show emotion. Emotion can make you vulnerable to the unknown. But only one woman taught me what it means to be a girl and a woman. I have never met anyone with such a kind heart and spirit in my whole 21 years of life. She was the one to get me out of that house. Away from _that_ man. She took me into her home, and I couldn't have asked for a better savior; she's a hero.

I watch as Bobby walks up to Jack. Standing there smoking a cigarette. It looks like he's trying not to cry. I can understand it. I haven't really cried over it either. I don't think I could if I wanted to. It's just too painful. And I feel like I need to be strong for her. It sounds stupid that I haven't cried for the woman who has given me a new life but I just can't. I watch as they walk up to Jerry and talk for a few minutes before walking back into the house together.

I watch as Green and his new partner Fowler, walk in through the back. I shudder. Fowler gives me the creeps. It's kinda the way he stares at me. Like I'm some kind of prey and he's the hunter just waiting for the right moment to capture me. After a few moments I hear Daniela and Amelia run into the house. They run up the stairs and I come from the window to meet them.

"Now, who are you two running from?" I ask them both.

"The policeman." Amelia says.

I laugh. "Yes, sweetie. That's good, you're learning" I tease, even though I know I'm serious.

The both giggle.

"Are you going to stay?" Daniela asks

"You mean stay at the house?" I ask them both.

They both nod.

"Yes. I couldn't leave the most beautiful little girls in the world, now can I?" I ask walking and kneeling in front of them.

"No!" They both yell.

I laugh and give them both a hug. I hug them a little tight as if I don't want to let them go. I slowly let them go.

"Okay, you should go and be with your mother. I know she could use some of your sunshine."

"Okay." They say together. And walk back down the stairs.

No sooner had they left I hear someone coming up the steps. I just think it's Jerry or some other family member, so I keep walking back towards the window when I hear the person speak. I stop dead cold. I turn and see Fowler with this ugly grin on his face.

"Now, tell me why you are up here by yourself?"Fowler asks, almost leering.

"Avoiding bastards like you." I reply quickly. As you probably can tell, I'm super sarcastic and a bitch. But those are qualities you learn to love.

"Now, now pussycat. You wouldn't want me to arrest Jeremiah, now would you?" My eyes go wide at that statement.

"You wouldn't." I say, shaking my head.

He takes a step closer, I take a step back.

"I could. I am a cop." He says cocky.

"Green would never let you do that without some type of evidence." Saying for a fact. Besides unless Green had evidence, he wouldn't arrest any of the Mercer's.

"Oh don't worry about that evidence. I can make all types of things happen." He says still stalking towards me. I keep walking back until I hit the wall. I look from side to side but knowing that there's no where I can go.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily.

"Well, I'm a man and you are a very beautiful woman. You can probably do the math."

"Yeah and here's where I throw up." I say. He takes a giant step and stands in front of me. I ball my fist up getting ready to swing. He grabs my wrist and yanks them above my head.

"Let me go!" I practically yell but not really. Not wanting to cause trouble in Jerry's house.

"Oh you don't want to play? I mean I can find so many uses for a mouth like that." He says, while his other hand caresses my cheek.

I don't reply I just stare. Not able to think. I can feel my body shaking. Just then when he opens his mouth to say something he gets whirled around and pushed against the opposite wall. I feel my hands drop to my side as I slide slowly to the floor.

"Look, the lady said let her go. Next time you want a sex object just by a hooker like the all the other cops of Detroit's finest. Now get out of my brothers house." He says as he loosens his grips on Fowler. Fowler sneers at him and then glares at me before stalking back down the stairs.

I can hear the footsteps walking up to me. I slowly raise my head and stare at the guy who came to my rescue.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a soft voice.

"Yeah." I say not really knowing what else to say. As I stare into his soft blue eyes that stare back into my deep dark brown ones.

"You're shaking." He says looks down and then back up at my face.

"It's okay. It'll pass in a few minutes." I tell him.

"I'm sorry." He says, and I stare at him.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For jackasses like that. Especially since that's a cop."

"It's okay. I understand that not all guys are like that." Well, I know Jerry isn't.

"That's good." He says as he smiles. We just sit there staring at each other for what feels like hours. Then I hear Jeremiah yell,

"Jack? Let's go."

"I'm coming." He yells back. He stands up and offers his hand.

I take it as he slowly pulls me up.

"Thanks for helping and saving me." I say quietly.

"It's all good. Oh yeah, I never told you my name. I'm Jack Mercer," He says as he holds out his hand to shake. I put my small hand in his slightly larger one and I instantly feel a shock. I pull my hand back and stare at him. It looks like I wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Maybe I'll see you around some time." He says recovering.

"I think you'll be seeing a lot of me." I say with a secret smile.

"Umm....yeah I better get going. Before they leave me. See you around."

"Bye." I say as I watch him walk down the stairs.

I walk back to the window. I watch as Jerry get into his van and Jack and Bobby get into Bobby's car. Jerry looks up in the window. I give him a nod that says I'll meet him there. He nods in understanding. I watch them all drive off.

After saying goodbye to Camille and the girls, I walk to my car. It's not much I mean it's a little worn down but I can go places so it's all good. I leave and drive to the Mercer house. As I pull into the driveway I see some of the lights on. I walk in through the back way careful not to make a sound. I lock the door. I walk to the front and put my coat up. I walk towards the stairs as I hear voices upstairs.

I hear some one yell. "I'm Not." That must be Angel, I think.

"Jerry?" I yell upstairs.

"Come on up." He says.

As I walk up the stairs I hear what I think is Bobby's voice saying "Who the hell is that, Jerry?" As I reach Jerry, I make eye contact with Jack. I see his eyes widen but he doesn't say anything. He takes another drag of his cigarette. I look over at Bobby but I can't read the expression on his face.

"Um, hi." I say, and give a short wave.

"Jerry? Who is she?" Jack asks.

"Who is she?" Angel asks at the same time.

"This is Lyric Johnson. But I call her Justice. Lyric, this is Angel, Bobby and Jack."

"Yeah I kinda already met Jack."

"Okay, so you're Lyric but what are you doing here?" Bobby asks, looking at me hard. I loose my niceness as I say.

"I live here." I say in a harsh and bitchy tone.

"WHAT?!!!" All three of the others yell together.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like my first Four Brothers fic. I'm working on the second one now. I hope you gus enjoy it and review or message me your thoughts. Check all you readers later. **

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Four Brother's characters I only own Lyric. **

**~Chapter 2~ **

"Did I stutter? I live here. I have been for the past 5 years." I say.

Bobby stands up and walks in front of me. He's about 3 or four inches taller than me but with these heels we meet eye to eye.

"And why the hell are you living in our mother's house?" Bobby asks in his gruff tone.

I don't say anything. I turn to Jerry.

"Jerry, you can tell them all the sordid details. I'm going to my room. Tell them what happens if they interrupt or come in my room unannounced." I say as I walk off into my room and slam the door. (Well is used to be Jerry's but now I use it.)

I change out of my black dress and hang it up in my closet. I put on a pair of gray sweats and a sports bra. It's fairly warm in my room so I don't have to worry about it getting really cold. I lay back down on top of my red silk sheets. I stare around my room. I have a few movie posters and a ballet poster on my walls. I got a bookshelf with a lot of books on it. I love reading and dancing. These have become my escape. Dancing has been my only way to express my emotions in a positive way. Evelyn always called me her little dancer. I smile. Just thinking about her is a little hard. I mean I haven't cried. She always told me that I shouldn't keep my feeling bottled inside but that's the only way I can deal with her not being here anymore.

I have a little dresser with some make-up and pictures on there. I haven't spoken to my friend in a couple of days. I should call her and let her know I'm alright. I go the University on a full scholarship thanks to Mom but I stay at home. I know it's weird I haven't called her that in a week since she's not been here. I might not even call her that in front of the other guys. I mean Jerry knows I call her that but I don't think they can handle that on top of the fact that they know I live here too.

Suddenly I hear a door slam shut down stairs. I get up and run to the window and watch as Angel walks off. I hear Jerry shout after Angel but he doesn't stop walking he keeps going. Unexpectedly, my door opens. I swing a knife at the side of the door then back flip and point my gun at the person. It's a Bersa Thunder 380. It's my baby.

"Can I help you?" I ask, my gun pointing straight at their face.

"Where the hell did that you get that?" Bobby's loud voice asks ignoring my question. As I see Jerry with Jack trailing behind him.

"Bobby I told you not to just barge into her room. But I figured you learn on your own even though you don't listen"

"I'm going to ask one more time. Can I help you?" I ask getting irritated.

"I just came to talk." Bobby says innocently, holding up his hands.

"Did you miss the 'Knock before Entering.' sign?" I ask. Not lowering my gun.

He smiles. "You know you're a little spit fire. I think I'm going to like you." He says not answering my question. I decide to turn my attention to someone who will start answering what I ask.

"Jerry, did you want to talk?" I say turning to Jerry, not moving my gun from in front of Bobby.

"They did but I told them to wait until in the morning." Jerry says apprehensively.

"It's cool. Do you want me to come downstairs?" I ask him, not moving an inch on where my gun was pointing.

"Would you?" He asks.

"Sure. Bobby you can leave now." I say, with a wave of my other hand.

"What? You're not going to lower your gun."

"Oh, yeah I will," I say sweetly before continuing. "As soon as you take your hot headed ass away from my room."

"Damn, firecracker. Okay I'm going." He says smiling as he turns back around and walks down the stairs.

I lower my gun and stare at Jerry.

"Did you really warn them?" I ask him.

"I did. But Bobby didn't think you were going to do nothing cause you're a chick. He's words not mine." He adds the last part quickly.

"Hopefully he'll learn. I'll meet you down there." I say and he laughs as he walks down the stairs.

And then there were two. I think.

"So, I bet when you said you were going to see me later, you didn't think it'd be twenty minutes later?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me who you were?" He asks.

"What and spoil the surprise?" I ask and laugh with no humor.

"We should get downstairs." I say. I walk to my room and grab a jacket. I come back out and walk towards the stairs and walk down with Jack following behind me. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Bobby is in this big comfy chair. Jerry is sitting on the couch, so I decide to sit next to him. Jack sits next to me.

"Okay firecracker. Jerry told us about why you're here. But I have a couple of question."

"Whatever. Get it over with so I can go to sleep." I tell him irritated.

"Fine. Let's start with why you didn't change your last name to Mercer?"

"I didn't want to. I have nothing against the name. I would love to be a Mercer. I mean in a way I was but when Ms. Evelyn took me in I told her that I wanted to keep my last name. She said she understood and in some way I knew she did but I just couldn't take the last name."

"Next question; how come none of us knew you lived here besides Jerry?"

"Ms. Evelyn knew. If she didn't tell you that's her business. Besides you would've known if you were ever around." I tell him in my most obvious tone.

"I'm going to let that one slide. Since you're new here and everything." Bobby says, as if he's being gracious.

"Ooh I'm so scared of your ass. Please."

"Keep testing me."

"Oh what is the big bad Bobby Mercer going to do to me?"

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I watch him. After it's a few minutes of sitting he gets up and moves over to me just like I expect. I jump over the coffee table and meet him halfway. As I point my gun at his heart.

"Justice, don't do anything, okay. He was just being Bobby." He says as if that explains everything. I know that he's standing behind me. I see Jack walk over to stand behind Bobby but he stares at me.

"No, Jerry. If the little girl thinks she's so grown up and can play the big boy games. Let her try." Bobby taunts.

I feel my grip on the gun tighten.

"Jack?" I say in a deathly voice. "I need for you to move beside Jerry. I don't want to hurt you."

He looks at Jerry and apparently he sees what he needs to because he does it. He's standing behind me.

"Lyric. Don't hurt him." He says in a command like voice. I know that when he starts using my first name that I should follow it.

Bobby starts to laugh as if the thought of a girl hurting him was the most hilarious thing ever.

"Understand a few things Bobby. Right now the only reason I haven't put a bullet in some part of you yet is because Evelyn would probably come back to get me for it. I have too much respect for that woman to know that she'd be mad at me. Secondly learn that a girl with a past like mine is not one to be messed with. Especially when she's pointing a gun at you. And lastly don't underestimate me." I lower my gun. I here Jerry sigh. I turn to walk away but stop then abruptly use my knife to cut the sleeves and the front of his shirt up, with the letter L across the front. The knife I had in my hand is gone by the time all three of them look at me.

I really enjoy Bobby's face. From what I could tell about him he doesn't get speechless over anything. It's a little funny. I smirk.

Just then the door flings open and shuts. As I see Angel walk in only wearing a Jersey and a Spanish girl in her bra and panties with on over coat on.

"Hola, Sofi." I say trying to hold back my laughter.

"Hola, Lyric." She says not all that embarrassed.

"So it looks like Angel has met your boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah." She says with her accent.

I look at Angel's face and see him looking at Bobby. I start laughing for real now. They all stare at me.

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just watching Angel stare at my handiwork."

"You did that?" He asks shocked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, remind me never to piss that girl off." He says. He grabs Sofi's hand as they walk up the stairs to his room.

I turn back to the other 3 guys. I talk to Jerry first.

"Jerry, what time you want Thanksgiving to be?" I ask him. As if I didn't just point my gun and then cut up his brother's shirt 5 minutes ago.

"Um...around 3." He says.

"Okay, I'll start preparing tomorrow and then everything should be down on Thanksgiving."

"Okay."

I turn to Bobby.

"Now have you learned anything today?" I ask like a teacher would after she'd given her punishment.

"Yeah, never piss off a girl like you." He says smirking. "But damn girl you got skills."

"Good and Thanks. And for the record I might start liking you to." I smile.

I look at Jack.

"So, Jack. I guess I'll see you in the morning?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

I walk over to him. I lean in and kiss his cheek. I stay for a few more moment before I whisper.

"Thanks for the help, earlier." I say. Before leaning back away.

"No problem." He says out loud.

"Goodnight, guys."

I say as I turn around and walk to the stairs. I walk back over to me room. I can hear Angel and Sofi having fun. I laugh and shake my head. I walk to my room. I close and lock the door this time. I put my gun in my hiding place. And then put my knife with the rest. I lie down in my bed and stare at my ceiling. When I thought about how this day would go down I didn't think it would end up like this.

I pull the covers around me. I turn to my side facing the door. I'm a deep sleeper until you enter my room. I slowly slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. I had fun writing it. Next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. I got work so it's going to take a me a few days to upload the next chapter. For who knows what else could happen.**

**Let me give you a run down on what Lyric looks like. **

**She has medium length black hair. Big deep brown doe eyes. Mocha skin. An hourglass figure. With curves in all the right places. **

**STAY TUNED!**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Four Brother's characters I only own Lyric. **

**~Chapter 3~ **

The last two days have been different. It's the only way to describe how I feel. I mean I've only been used to it being me and Mom and occasionally Jerry and his family. But this has been totally nothing like anything I've dealt with before. I mean all this testosterone is a little too much for me.

I can handle it but this is just a lot.

Bobby and I are on some kind of truce. He learns how to knock when and if he wants to come into my room and I've learned that he's still a hot headed ass but he has a good heart.

Angel has started getting protective of me. Kinda like Jerry is used to doing but with Angel it seems like a much, more fierce older brother type feeling. Sofi has been around for last couple days. It's actually nice to have another female in the house if I want to talk. Even though half the time she spends it with Angel in his room but none the less I can still talk to her.

I've been getting to know Jack some more. I can tell that he's the more, quiet and reserved brother but he opens up to me. And I'm starting to open up to him. He has a lot of passion for his music. I can tell that he's going to do big things if not already.

After finishing a few of the easier stuff for thanksgiving tomorrow, I'm sitting on Jack's bed watching him play a few notes on his guitar.

"So when did you know you wanted to be a rock star?" I ask. He stops playing and stares at me for a few minutes. I look back never taking my eyes off his.

"Well, I guess it was when Mom got me my very first guitar." He says pointing to his guitar in his hands. "It just felt right. You know, to play and get lost in the music. It became a way for me to escape my past. That when I played the guitar, my life was nothing compared to what I went through as a kid. A fresh start." He says. I nod my head in understanding.

"That's how I feel when I dance. I've always loved it. It felt like I was going into a world that didn't know pain, or hurt. That all it held was happiness and joy. Even when I read, I like to escape into the book. At least in books there's always a happy ending."

Jack just looks at me as if he's taking in everything I had said.

"So why does Jerry call you Justice?" He asks, and I can tell he's been itching to ask that question.

"It's my middle name. Lyric Justice Johnson. That's a lot to say. As for why he does it, I have no clue. Well, I have a theory anyway." I say.

"Don't leave me hanging. What's the theory?" He asks.

"When he first met me, let's just say it wasn't what a first meeting should be. When Evelyn told him about me she must've gave my full name. After the whole story about me, I was a little shocked that she would take me in. But anyways so I'm in my room and the sign is up but he just barges in." I laugh remembering that day.

"What did you use your gun?" He asks, getting more interested by the minute.

"I jump out of my bed and threw one of my knives at him. It grazed his shoulder. He was shocked and when Evelyn came to see what happened, she looks at me a little disappointed but takes care of Jerry. So after that we had a real first meeting. One with me not using my gun or any of my knives. He told me I reminded him of Bobby. You know act first and think about the consequences later."

He laughs. "But why does he call you Justice?"

"Once he told me that my middle name fit me perfectly. Because he said I take justice into my own hands. So I guess that's when he decided to call me that. Besides, he only calls me by my real name when it's bad or he wants me to stop doing something he thinks is bad."

"Like when you were pointing your gun at Bobby." Jack offers.

"Yeah like that." I say grinning. "Did you see his face? I thought he was gonna turn blue from not breathing."

"Yeah I've never seen him look like that before. I think you're the only woman besides Momma who put him in his place."

"Well, thank you. I try." I say. It gets quiet. After a few moments Jack speaks.

"Do you mind if I come up with a nickname for you?" He asks.

"I don't mind." I say.

We're silent. It's not uncomfortable but a nice silence. The kind that you just feel comfortable in. I stand up and walk to his stereo. I turn on some soft music. It starts playing Usher's 'Slow Jam'. I turn it down low enough for that we can hear it. I turn to him. I hold out my hand. He puts his big one in mine. I pull him to stand. He wraps his arm around my waist. I wrap mine around his shoulder. I only come to his neck.

We start swaying slowly to the beat of the music. I feel the small electrical currents run through my body. We stare at each other. Neither taking their gaze off the other. As the song starts ending slowly. I see my hands go from his shoulder to around his neck. I feel his arms wrap tighter around my waist as he brings me closer to his body. I gasp. I feel my head moving towards his as his head is moving towards me. We're an inch apart as our lips are within touching distance when Jack's door opens.

I quickly pull out my gun and point at whoever interrupted. My right arm still around Jack's neck.

"God dammit, Bobby!" Jack says.

"What the hell?" I ask as I notice Angel and Bobby in the doorway.

"We heard some music and were trying to figure out why someone was playing it. But I guess we know the answer now." Bobby says.

"Bobby, you need to get the hell out of here right now. And take mister playboy over there with you." I say.

"What did I do? I was just standing here." Angel says with that knowing grin.

"Both of you get the hell out of this room before I really do something bad. And Jerry's not here to stop me from doing it either." I threaten.

Bobby holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay firecracker, we were just joking." He says as he hits Angel on the side and they both turn and walk away. I lower my gun and put it back in the back of my pants.

I take a step back from Jack and suddenly miss the heat from his body.

"I should probably get some sleep. You know thanksgiving tomorrow and everything."

"You don't have to go." Jack says. I don't even think to look him in the eyes. Because I know if I do, I will give in.

"No. We need to get up early enough to make sure everything's good for tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning." I say as I turn and walk to my room. When I'm behind my door, I put my gun up. I slide down onto the floor and take some deep breaths.

I finally get into my bed. I pull my sweater off and throw it with the rest of my pile of clothes. I don't even bother taking off my pants. I fall asleep and for once in a long time, I dream. And this dream stars none other than Jack Mercer.

******

Jack and I go and start making the finishing touches on all the food. Finishing the turkey and other small details like that. I can hear Angel and Bobby yelling about Sofi.

"Loca Ona, ain't staying in this house." Bobby says twisting his hockey stick around.

"That's bullshit, Bobby." Angel yells back.

"La vida loca ain't staying in this house one more night." Bobby says as Jerry starts laughing in the arm chair laughing at the whole argument.

"This your house? This your house?" Angel asks Bobby.

"This ain't no homeless shelter, yes." Bobby tells him.

"You're not running shit, Bobby."

Sofi then comes down the stairs and starts yelling at him in Spanish. Angel walks over to the stairs and tries to calm her down and get her to go back upstairs. Bobby's taunting her using his mild Spanish against her. Angel turns back to Bobby and they walk back into the living room.

"Would you stop talking to my girl like that? See, this what I'm talking about, Bobby." Angel says.

"She wasn't your girl as of yesterday, she had another man. So I'm confused. Is she your girl or isn't she?" Bobby says looking at Jerry. Jerry's still laughing his ass off but still said 'Right.'

"She is my girl." Angel says.

"Let's just play some fucking turkey cut." Bobby says swinging his hockey stick at his put and it ends up in the dining room.

I walk over to finish the salad while Jack finishes basting the Turkey. I finish the salad and put it on the dining table. I watch Angel and Jerry wrestle on the floor. I laugh and shake my head. When they get done I start finishing setting the table. Jack comes in with some stuffing and sets it on the table. He starts helping me.

"Hey, Jack?" Bobby calls. "Let me ask you a question. It's important." He says getting up from the couch and walking over to the table.

I look over at Jack but he just shrugs.

"Dinner almost ready?" He sits down.

"Almost." Was his reply walking over to the other side of the table and putting the silverware on the napkins.

"Come out the closet, yet?"

"Don't you think it's about time for a new joke?"

"Look Jackie, it's on all over the talk shows. You have to admit to yourself who you really are as a person, inside. If you're a homosexual, you think I care. You're my brother, man."

"Bobby I can guarantee you I have dated more chicks than you have." Jack says with a smile.

"And there okay with you being gay." Was his easy reply.

Jack quickly looks sullen. And his smile gone.

"Why do you even let him bother you?" Jerry asks walking into the dining room and sits on the right of Bobby.

"Because, I'm not gay Jerry." Jack says. As Angel walks in and stands behind Bobby's chair.

"All right." Jerry says deciding to stay out of it. I look from him to Bobby trying to figure out how this is going to turn out.

"That sounded pretty gay. If you ain't gay then why do you got that big thick meat tenderizer in your tongue, man." Bobby says laughing. Even Angel and Jerry start laughing. I look at Jack. He doesn't look at me. He throws down the gloves and stalks into the kitchen.

Bobby tries to make him feel better until he says, "That tongue ring is very masculine." I walk over and slap him and the other two in the back of the head.

A chorus of 'Ow' goes out. They all look at me. I stare back giving them a 'don't even think about saying anything else' look. I take off my apron and walk into the kitchen. I see Jack leaning against the counter. I walk in front of him.

"Jack, don't listen to Bobby." I tell him.

"I know I shouldn't it's just…." He trails off.

"You can tell me when you're ready, okay."

"Okay." He says back.

"But for your information. I find that tongue ring really sexy." I say as I wink.

I walk back into the dining room. After a few more minutes, Jack brings out the turkey. We all stand and say prayer. I sit next to Angel and across form Jack. He still looks a little flustered about what happened.

We all start passing the food around. When I get all the food I want, I start eating. I look over to the spot where Mom always sat. I start chewing slowly. Trying to take everything in. It's still hard knowing she won't be sitting at the table again. I look over at Jerry but see he's looking at Angel.

"Close your mouth, Angel. You think you're a cow or something?" He asks as Angel starts chewing with is mouth closed.

I softly smile thinking of how she would ask that. Angel quickly takes his elbow off the table. I look over at Jack and he's staring at Mom's chair. As if he's getting guidance somehow.

"To hell with this, man," Bobby says as he stands up. "Let's go get a pickup game. I want to see some quick stick and tight passing." I get up and walk into the kitchen.

"It's too cold, man. I ain't come all the way out back here to play no hockey." Angel says.

"Come on, ladies; let's show these guys some fucking skills." He says walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, firecracker?" He calls out from the kitchen. Apparently that's the nickname he's given me.

"What?"' I call to him.

"Can you play some hockey?"

"Can but not going to. Just call me if you guys go out to drink or something. I'll stay here and eat with Sofi. Then clean up."

"Fine. Let's go, ladies." He says as Jack, Jerry and Angel grab their gear and then leave.

I call Sofi to come downstairs and eat with me. When she gets what she wants she starts eating. After a few minutes of silence, I start up a conversation.

"Sofi?" I say her name.

"Yeah?" She looks up at me.

"Do you love, Angel?" I ask softly.

"Ay, mami. I don't know why but I do. I mean I never stopped. All the other guys were like substitutes until I got the real thing. I love that man with everything I have. I hope that we'll still be together in the future. I mean the only reason he's here is because of the funeral. I want to know there will be a reason for him to stay. I even hope I'm that reason."

"When did you know?" I ask really intrigued now.

"When did I know what?" She asks confused.

"When did you know you were in love with him?"

"Well...it was in high school. When some guys were trying to get me to have sex with them. But I refused to. They were going to try and force me but that's when Angel came up like the fighter he is and he....became my hero. When I looked him in the eyes I knew that I had fallen in love." She says smiling and staring out in a daze as if reliving that day.

"I hope that I can find something like that."

"What about Jack?" She asks.

"What about him?" I ask completely surprised.

"Oh come on. I might have been a little tied-up with Angel but I am not blind. You and Jack have gotten closer. I can see it."

"Okay maybe you're right but I'm not in love with him. I just like talking to him and hanging with him. I've never had a connection with any guy like I do with him. I mean with Angel, Jerry and even Bobby they act like my big brothers. But with Jack it's different. I don't know how but it's different."

"Chica, you got it bad." She says with a knowing smile.

I don't respond. I finish up my plate. When Sofi gets done I take her plate into the kitchen. She helps with the other plates. I put the rest into some containers to use as leftovers.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow but if it's not it will Saturday or next week. I have to work and get off late so I wount be updating as often as I like to. But don't worry I'm going to keep writing the story in between the time. **

**I hope you like it so far. **

**Chapter 4 up next.**

**(Review Please. I like to know you're enjoying reading it as I am writing it.)**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Four Brother's characters I only own Lyric. **

**~Chapter 4~ **

Jerry calls after the hockey game. He tells me to meet them at this lawyer's office.

I get change into some dark jeans, a tank top with an over the shoulder sweater, and a black pair of Uggs. I grab my coat and my scarf. I get into my car and meet them at the office. We all sit there. I sit next to Jerry. When the lawyer comes in I smile a little.

"Lyric and gentlemen, I am truly sorry about your mother. Even though I only met Evelyn that one time...," He breaks off and glances at me. I just smile. Not saying anything. "She made quite the impression." With a smile on his face.

"She definitely made an impression." I think to myself.

"I know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one." He says.

"How much do we get?" Jack asks. We all turn to him. Bobby slaps him in the back of the head.

"What was that?" Jerry asks looking at Jack.

The lawyer gets up and grabs a box.

"These are the contents of your mother's safety-deposit box." He sits it down in front of Bobby. "I'll leave you to look through it."

Bobby opens it. He hands some papers to Jack, then Jerry.

"Birth certificate." Jack says. "The adoption papers." He looks down at them.

"Henry Ford Hospital. So I am from Detroit." Jerry says a little shocked.

"Lansing, Michigan."

"My mom was 16." Jerry couldn't believe it.

"I get any papers in there?" Angel asks.

"No." Bobby says.

"I don't?"

"You go any papers in there?" He asks.

"No." He shakes his head."But there's a letter for Lyric." He says as he passes the letter to me.

I look down at it. It says for 'Lyric's Eyes Only'. I run my hand over it. Her handwriting was always so pretty. I just couldn't think of what she would've written to me. Jack's voice brings me from my thoughts.

"1969. Mom went to Woodstock." Jack says staring at the ticket.

"You ain't know mom was a hippie?" Bobby asks still looking in the box until he brings out a roll of bills. He stands up and so do the other brothers. I'm still sitting down looking at the letter.

He starts counting the money.

"I ain't got no papers in there, man?" Angel says looking in the box.

"There some paper right there." He says giving him some money. Handing Jerry come bills, and puts the rest in his pocket.

"What about me?" Jack asks.

"That'll look good on you." Bobby says taking out this cross necklace and putting it in his hand.

"Whatever, man." Jack says as Angel and Jerry grab their jackets. I stand up.

"You're fucking with me." He says. Bobby grabs the papers and the box. He turns and walks away.

"Quit crying. Come on I got something I want to show you." Jerry says. I put my hand on Jack shoulder. I nod towards the door as we both walk out.

Jerry takes us to the place where he wants to make his dream. I already know about it but he wants to show his brothers.

"This is it."

"So this is your dream, Jerry?"

"Oh, yeah."

"There's a lot of space in here. What are you going to build some automobiles?"

"No luxury lofts. Urban sophistication is what I'm talking about."

"So know you doing real estate." Angel says.

"This whole first floor here is gonna be lavish offices, storefronts. I'm gonna put stain-glass windows here." He says ignoring Angel's comment.

After Jerry shows them around. Bobby wants to get a drink. We all leave and head to this bar. Were sitting at the bar getting a round of shots. Bobby holds up his drink.

"Your attention, please. I wanna make a toast. To Evelyn Mercer, the greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had. Plus a degenerate bitch ever had." I smile, because I know I can be a bitch.

We put our glasses to the middle so we can get a refill.

"Johnny, get firecracker and my brothers another round. And some warm milk for my little sister, here." Bobby says putting his arm around Jack. "

"Man I will drink you under the table."

"Were not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whisky."

We get a table and Jack is definitely wasted. The others are laughing at Bobby making fun of him. I've built up my alcohol tolerance so instead of being drunk I'm happily tipsy. It's a cool, calm type of tipsy. The kind where you still know what's happening around you.

The bartender comes over. "Hey, that's a real goddamn bad stuff that happened to your mother. Fucking gangs. Worms. Someone should step on them." My ears perk up at this. I didn't know anything about the robbery being a gang shooting.

"Which gang, Johnny G?" Bobby asks.

"Oh shit. Here we go. I knew it." Jerry says

"I think I heard something. The neighborhood really upset about this."

"Same old Bobby. Mama always said, "As bright as Bobby is, he just does not like to think." Ain't no good gonna come from this. Let the police do there damn job."

"Stop with the police, man." Jack says.

"Jerry, half the cops in this city are crooked. You think the other half give two shits about another a liquor store holdup?" Bobby asks, his younger brother.

"I'm telling you, man, Green's on our side with this one. Come on, man." Jerry tries to reason.

"Green? She's the only woman that ever gave a damn, man. At least we could do is bang on a few doors and see what happens." Angel says. "We owe her that much."

"Why you acting like such a bitch, Jerry?"

"Okay. So what y'all gonna shoot up the whole town because y'all mad?" Jerry asks.

"Why not?" Angel asks.

"The people who did this. they probably from the same shitty-ass streets we from. You know mom would've been the first to forgive them and y'all know it."

"Can't all be saints, Jerry." Bobby replies.

"Yeah, can't all be saints, Jerry." Jack says.

"All right. Cool," Jerry says as he gets up and grabs his jacket. He puts it on. He looks at me.

"Justice?" He asks. I stare back at him before I answer.

"I'm sorry, Jerry. But I want to find out what happened that night." I say looking sad to disagree with him but I want to find out the truth. "Jerry look you know I love you like the brother I never had but whoever did this to Mom was wrong. They went after the wrong woman. You know what their mistake was?" I say looking around the table. They stay silent waiting for me to finish what I was going to say.

"There mistake was killing the one woman who meant so much to all of us. The woman who has four grown male children that will kill over her. Then add me into that mix. Well, let's just say they should've killed me to. I'm not letting the police handle this. Like you said, I take 'justice' into my own hands." I say smiling an evil grin.

"Fine," He says in a sigh. "Don't call me when y'all get shot up. This is Detroit in case y'all forgot." He says walking away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bobby says.

"Johnny. Come tell us what's going on." Angel says.

Johnny grabs a stool and sets it at the opposite end of the table across from me. We all lean in to the table.

"You want to know what I heard?" He asks.

We pull up towards this abandoned building. When the car stops, we all get out the car. We all go to the trunk of the car. Bobby lifts up the top.

"You got a burner?" Bobby asks Angel.

"I flew in." Angel says.

Bobby reaches in and grabs a gun.

"Be careful with my baby."

"Got ammo?"

"Yeah. It's loaded little brother so be careful." Bobby grabs a gas can.

"Here you take the gas can." Bobby says giving it to Jack.

"Where gonna do that gas thing?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, where gonna do that gas thing." Bobby replies in a mocking tone.

"The only thing that scares people more than being burned is people getting eaten alive." Bobby starts to close the trunk but Jack stops it with the can.

"Wait, what do I get?" Jack asks.

"Oh, you're coming with us. Here sweetheart. Poke them with that." Bobby grabs this crowbar and hands it to him.

"Oh, thank."

"You're welcome." As he shuts the trunk.

"Yo, firecracker? You got your baby?" He asks before starting towards the doors.

"Always, you just never know where it might be." I say with a sly smile. We walk to the door.

"Five-0. I wanna see your fucking hands." Bobby yells. Most of the kids start running out. We start walking into the main part in the back.

"Detroit police." Bobby yells cocking his gun. He takes his gun and points it at one of the kids. And pushes him back into an arm chair the pours gas on him. He even put some dirty rag.

Angel pours some gas on this girl.

I walk behind Jack. As Bobby takes Jack's cigarette and puts it in the boys face.

"Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on 104th Street?" Angel asks.

The boy mumbles some stuff but I can't make it all up. Bobby takes the rag out of his mouth.

"That shit was counterfeit like a motherfucker. Wasn't nobody playing basketball with that shit went down. The police said that those people weren't killed til 11 o' clock."

"So what?" Bobby says

"So they turn the court lights off at 10." Bobby looks down at his watch. He grabs the boy.

"Come on." He says as he starts going the same way we came in. "Y'all need to keep y'all asses in school." Angel hits him over the head with his gun. Following them out. Jack and I are behind. Jack got Bobby's gun. And the crowbar.

"I hope y'all have a very nice evening." He says following and I laugh from behind him. I find all this funny for some reason. I don't know why but I do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We get to the basketball court and the store where she got shot. Bobby staring at the court. The lights are still on.

"Its 10:02 and these fucking lights still ain't off." Bobby says. "You know what let's pop this motherfucker right now." Bobby says walking towards the boy.

"Take it easy, Bobby." Jack says.

"Shut up, Jack. Come on." Bobby says grabbing the other side of the boy as he and Angel start walking the opposite way.

No more than about 4 steps the lights shut off.

"See told ya." The little boy says. "Get off me." He yanks away from Angel. Angel hits him square in the mouth.

"You talk too much."

When we get back home. I walk into the hall part before walking in the house. Angel, Jack and Bobby walk in the house. I sit down on the chair trying to let this entire thing digest. Why would someone want to kill Mom? I mean she's the sweetest, caring woman in the world? I can't believe this. That woman has been an angel to all kids, teens and even adults. I take out her letter and just hold it. I don't even think reading it will help. What could she possibly have wrote me. For my eyes only? Why would she want me to be the only one reading it?

I didn't even realize how long I was out here until Jack comes out. He put his hand on my shoulder. I look up. I put on a small smile. I get up. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and walks me into the house and up the stairs to my room. I open the door. I give Jack a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my lead on his shoulder. While his lay on the top of my head. We just stand like that for who knows how long. For some reason I just needed this comfort. This assurance, that everything was going to be okay. I'm the first to pull away. I put a smile on my face. He smiles back. I walk into my room. I change out of everything and just put on a huge t-shirt. I get under my covers and find myself falling asleep. I enter the world of dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter 4. Next chapter up soon. Enjoy your weekend. Graduation on Tuesday. Hell yeah. I'm finally out of here. Going off to college. I can't wait to meet some college guys. Lol. I know I'm goofy anf unny but that's just me. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Life is short. So be merry and happy that you still can wake up every morning. **

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Four Brother's characters I only own Lyric. **

**~Chapter 5~ **

The next day where'll standing outside the store waiting on Jerry. He pulls up and walks over to us.

"All right, I'm here." Jerry says.

"Last night, we found out it wasn't random. The witness was paid and the whole gang story was some bullshit." Angel explains.

"Are you serious, man? Come on, now."

"Yeah." Angel says.

We all turn as the man comes to the door. We walk towards him.

"Can I help you, gentlemen and young lady?" He asks.

"Yes, if we could just have a moment of your time, sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother." Jack tells the owner.

"She was good lady. I liked her very much. Let's come inside." He says as he opens the store.

"We were hoping we could see the tape of that night?" Bobby asks.

"Sure. Sure." He says as he brings out a tape and turns the T.V. towards us on the opposite side of the counter.

The tape starts as Evelyn is looking for a turkey, when the robbers come in. She hides behind a stack when they come in. One of them shoots the cashier. One of the robbers comes when he hears something. He walks back to where she is. Jack is on the brink of breaking down.

"This doesn't add up. He's already got the money." Bobby says.

We all watch in horror as the two of them talk to her for a few seconds right. She backs away but one of the gun men pulls the trigger. Jack turns away and cries softly. Jerry turns to the side. Angel closes his eyes as if that's going to block what he just saw. Bobby is just standing there. Silent tears rolling down his face. And me, I'm just standing there stock still. No emotion on my face. No movement, no sounds. After the silence Bobby starts talking.

I remember that night. Mom said she was going to the store before it closed. I asked her why she was going so late but she just laughed as if I said the most funniest thing in the world. I was getting ready to go to sleep. She told me not to wait up. I didn't think that when she walked out that door, that it would be the last time. Then around midnight I got a call that changed everything I knew.

"Supposedly there was a witness who told the police that this was a gang shooting. You know anything about that?" He asks.

"The police talked to one man for a long time. One man more than the others." He tells us.

"You know what this guy looks like if you saw him again?"

"He comes in to buy Gatorade after games. Big guy. Always sweats. No jacket. He has a dog….and a…" He trails off trying to gesture what it looks like.

I feel my heart sink at those words. I just pray it's not who I think it is.

"A fro? Like Ben Wallace the basketball player?" Angel suggests.

"Pistons. Yes, Ben Wallace." The owner agrees.

"He on the courts a lot?"

"On the courts or at the gym." Bobby nods his head.

Bobby walks out first with Angel, Jack, Jerry, and then me.

"That wasn't a gang shooting it was an execution. The set mom up. They set her up." He says. "Come on." He says and starts running towards the school's gym. We follow him into the gym. We walk in while a game is going on. We stand at the edge of the court looking around.

"Are you ready?" Bobby asks as we watch the game.

"What's the plan, Bobby?"

"We're winging it, Jerry."

"We always wing it." He says.

"We're gonna get killed." Jack says.

I look over at Jack but Angel says, "What do you mean "we" white boy." I laugh but don't say anything.

"You ready?" Bobby asks Angel. They nod at each other. Bobby walks onto the court and Angel goes to another direction.

Bobby causes a whole mess on the court. He takes the ball from the ref. Then one of the players walks towards him. He hits him in the face with the ball and knocks him onto the ground. They all crowd him and he pulls out his gun. Me and Jerry run over to him.

"My name is Bobby Mercer. Some of you probably knew my mother. You know that she was shot across the street. Sixty-two years old murdered in cold blood. I'm looking for the witness. Big guy. Always wearing sweats. Dog lover. Ring any bells?" He says with his gun still out. I look to where Jack was but he's gone.

"You tell me where he is and you can finish your game. I'm looking for who killed my mother." Jerry looks at the door and sees Jack.

"Cracker Jack." He says pointing at the door.

"I appreciate your help. You've all been upstanding citizens. Enjoy the rest of your game." He says throwing the ball behind him.

"You crazy as hell." Jerry says as he walks off the court. I walk slowly behind him, laughing about the whole situation.

When I get out to the hall I see all four of them cornering this kid. I walk up to the group. I hear Angel last sentence.

"Something tells me he was about to deliver a warning."

"What's his name, Keenon?"'

"Damian. He's my brother."

"Oh shit, these are my brothers." Bobby says. Keenon looks at all four of them and laughs.

"Naw dog, he's my real brother."

"These are my real brothers. This is Angel. I'm Bobby. That's Jack and Jeremiah." He says pointing to each one. That's when I decide to finally walk into the group.

"Hey, Keenon." I say coming in between Jack and Bobby.

"Lyric? What are you doing with these guys?" Keenon asks looking from me to the others.

"Just looking for the truth." I say.

"Firecracker, how do you know this kid?"

"Ikindadatedhisbrother." I mumble all in one sentence.

"What was that?" He asks not being able to hear me since I jumbled all the words together.

"I kinda dated his brother a few years back." I say louder this time but with no emotion in my voice.

"So I guess that means you know where he lives?" He asks with amusement.

"Yeah, I do." I say sullenly. I wish I didn't.

"He lives in the garden across the way. It's not even far."

"Don't worry about it. We're just going to talk to him." Bobby says walking away. Angel follows and then Jerry and Jack.

"Keenon, look they're not going to do anything bad to him. It's just that they're going to ask him some question about my mom. Nothing bad going to happen."

"Lyric, I just hope you're right." He tells me.

I walk away. Hoping the same thing. I don't want Damian to get hurt. Especially, where Bobby is concerned. We wait in Bobby's car. I'm sitting on Jack's lap because there's not much room in the back of Bobby's car. Jerry has to leave and take the girls to gymnastics. I decide to leave too. I didn't want to see Damian again. I told them to call me with the information.

I drive home and start to clean up a little. This house is definitely not how it was when the boys started arriving. It was clean. I really didn't feel like it cleaning up. My mind wasn't there. I was totally distracted and I knew it.

Bobby calls and tells me that got they information. I tell him to come pick me up. He stops at the house to come get me. We drive to this casino.

We walk into the restaurant part of the place. We look around.

"Goatee? Goatee? Look for the guy with a goatee." Angel says as we scan.

"There he is." Jack says.

"Where?" Bobby asks.

"The guy with the goatee." He says pointing at the bar. Bobby pushes his hand down. Just before Bobby could do anything. One of them shoots towards us. We all duck and run after them. Jack takes Bobby's shotgun and shoots and it hits their windows as they start driving away.

"You go, girl! Let's get these motherfuckers." Bobby says as we all run to the car. Jack and I get in the back.

Bobby whips from the parking spot and starts driving after them.

"Punch it, Bobby punch it." Angel says.

"I got no fucking tracks. I'm sliding over the fucking streets."

We're right behind them as there's a huge turn in the streets. Bobby crashes into the side of a car but still keeps going.

"Shit! I just scraped the side of my fucking car."

"Are you going to get them before you kill us?"' Jack asks.

"Sit back and put your seatbelt on, Jackie." Jack sits back and puts his seat belt on. I do the same. I hold on tight to Bobby's seat.

Bobby keeps driving but one of them starts shooting at the car.

"Where the hell is that shotgun Jack?"

"There're no shells."

"Angel, take that cannon and shoot some out the window. Bust some shots."

"I'm a bust one in the back of they head." Angel says as he lets the window down. He starts shooting at their car. He must have made a hit because the car starts swerving all over the street. And not because of the street.

Bobby slams into the car and it turns around. It starts again and Bobby goes after it. Angel starts taking more shots but he almost falls out because one of the tires blew out. Bobby brings him back in.

"Okay Bobby let's just stop. Just stop Bobby." Jack yells to Bobby from beside me.

"Shut up, Jack. We're going to ride this bitch out on the rims."

Bobby stills behind them as the cars go across the bridge. When we're both across Bobby bumps the other car. Bobby keeps bumping against until he get s shot where he rams into the other car. Sending it toppling over multiple times as it skids across the road on the side of the car.

Bobby and Angel rush out. Jack and I get out to and start after them.

"Jack and Lyric stay here." He says. Jack and I stay like 20 feet away. We just watch as Angel and Bobby beat them up repeatedly. They both take a step back and then they both shoot them. I jump a little and turn away. They turn and start back towards us.

Angel grabs my arm and Bobby takes Jacks and turns us so we start running to the car.

"Are they dead?" Jack asks.

"They killed mom. We go them." We run and get into the car.

When we got home, neither Jack nor I talk. We just go into the house. I walk into my room. I change out of everything and throw them in the corner. I feel dirty. My hands are shaking so bad it's hard for me to grab some sweats. I open my window a crack. I throw on some sweatpants and a tank top. I look around my room. I just can't make myself sleep in here tonight. Not alone. I walk out of my room. I slowly walk towards Jacks room. I knock on the door. I can hear him drumming softly on his guitar. I walk in. He looks up at me. I just stare for a few minutes. I look at his chest and then at his tattoos. I take a breath before I say anything.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here with tonight? I just don't want to be alone." I say looking down at the floor.

"I don't mind." He says as he moves over a little. I walk over to the bed and crawl in next to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder. I smile at him. I lay my head on his chest and just listen to his heartbeat. My eyes slowly start to close. I feel myself falling into a dream. And this one is staring none other than Jack Mercer.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. 09 GRADUATE. HELL YEAH! Finally outta there. I'm so ready for college. So look for the next chapter after a few days. You never know what might happen. I just want to shot out _jimmysdeathgirl and AbbyRose17. _**

**For being the first to give me a story alert. So Thank both of you guys. Check you all on the flip side. **

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brother or it's characters. I only on Lyric.**

**~Chapter 6~ **

The next morning is a little different. When I wake up I look around trying to remember where I am. That's when it all comes back. The car chase, the shooting and me sleeping in Jack's bed. I go to the bathroom to take a shower, wash my face and brush my teeth. I walk downstairs when I see Jack and Sofi standing in the archway of the living room. I hear Angel talking.

"You know Volvo's are one of the safest cars out there. You know, man Volvo's are great when there's a blizzard. So we…" He get's cut off.

"Fascinating." That voice chilled me instep towards Jack. "Hey, Gretzky. You know what this is." He says with a small Ziploc in front of Bobby's face.

"A hair from your wife's tit?"

"Try from your think skull. Forensics took it off a pair of some contract killers we found dead this morning.

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh? That's an old one boys." Bobby says as he walks back to the couch and sits down.

"You know when I know you got my hair off a dead body. When I hear the jail house doors close behind me." Bobby says putting his hands behind his head.

"So tell us what they told you. You think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?" Green asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Green." Bobby replies.

"Wait, Green. How do you go from petty thugs to contract killer? And if they were professional killers as you say they would've never told who they were working for any way. Even if they got one hell of an ass-whupping." Angel says. I laugh quietly.

"He thinks he's cute. He does. Everyone's a smart guy until I bust them in the mouth." Fowler says walking towards Angel. Angel gets up but Sofi tries to stop him. All of this and I just can't take it anymore. I get in between both and bring out my gun and point it at Fowler.

"Look, this ain't what I'm here for. Lyric put the gun away." Green says.

"Tell your boy to back the hell up. He is in my house now. He plays by my rules." I say not moving my gun an inch. Green pushes Fowler back. I lower my gun and put it away.

"Look, Bobby if you got something give it to me. And if it's vital then we will run with it. But don't…don't try to take on Detroit by your damn self. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, sooner or later someone's going to answer you." Green says looking at Bobby. We all look at Bobby but all he does is nod and looks as if he's taking into consideration.

After they leave. I go back upstairs and get ready for class. I come back downstairs. Wearing a off the shoulder sweater and some dark jeans and a pair of black snow boots. I grab my book bag and jacket from the coat rack. I walk to the door.

"Hey firecracker, where you going?"

"Bobby, it's Monday. Where do you think I'm going?"

"I don't know. That would be why I asked your smart ass."

"I'm going to class, dumb ass." I say.

"What class?" He asks. I take a deep breath to calm myself from saying anything sarcastic. I walk to the living room. I see Bobby, Angel and Jack talking.

"I'm going to my college class. I go to the University."

"I didn't know that." This time from Jack.

"You never asked. Beside my class starts in a half an hour and I need to be on time."

"What class."

"My psychology class. I'm a psychology major."

"Okay, well where going to go check out the shooters house. We'll see you when you get home."

"Okay guys bye." I say running out of the house. I get into my car and heads towards the campus. I park and walk into my building. When I get to the class I check my watch and see I have 10 minutes until class starts. I get my usual seat in the back. I feel someone sitting next to me. I turn and look and see my friend Isis. I smile.

"Hey girl. What's up?" I ask.

"Don't you what's up me. You haven't called me for the last 3 days and you expect everything to be back to normal."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't call but I've been dealing with the funeral then the brothers and Jack."

"Jack? Who's Jack?"

"He's the youngest brother. He's so sweet and caring yet quiet and sensitive. And had some really sexy tattoos, plus a tongue ring." I say with a silly grin on my face.

"Girl you sound like you're in love." She says.

I quickly stop smiling. I look at her. "You got it wrong. It's not love. It's just…just…different." I say finally finishing the sentence.

"Ok, whatever you say." She says in a tone that she doesn't believe me. I turn to the front. After a few minutes, I turn back to face her.

"I'm not in....love with Jack, okay. I just like being around him. Besides you know about a few things in my past. If they found out about it, there will never be a me and Jack."

"Girl, your mouth might say that you're not in love. But that tone in your voice, and how your face lightens up tells me differently. You won't know how they're going to react unless you tell them. Honesty is your friend right now. If you don't and it comes from somewhere else. Then it'll be a lot worse."

"Whatever." I say giving up on the conversation. I can't deal with all of this. I know I should tell them. I mean how I really came to live with Evelyn, about my father and where I come from but I can't. If I do, my relationship with them is over. Everything that I've worked so hard to achieve and hold to my heart will be destroyed.

I see the professor walk in.

The whole lecture is about the dream and behavior patterns on people conscious. As well as, the how some dreams can be interpreted.

When class is over I hang with Isis at her house. I leave around 8 that night. When I get home, Sofi is ranting on and on about how Angel just left to go to the lawyer's house. As soon as she says that I tell her we got to get over there.

As soon as we get there Sofi starts blowing the horn and making a scene. That's when all the guys come out the house. Not more than a minute later the lawyer pulls into his driveway. Bobby runs over to him and pulls him out of his car. He lays him down against this pile of snow. He take his shirt and pulls it over his head.

Bobby hits him on his stomach.

"Bobby, stop." I say to him.

"No. I'm going to do it again and again until I find out what I want to know."

"Bobby. Stop. I know why there were together." I say. Everyone looks at me.

"They were dating. That's why she was with him that night." I say.

Bobby sighs and pulls the man shirt back over his head. He helps him up. The lawyer starts apologizing. But Bobby shrugs him off.

The next morning I wake up again in Jack's room. I hear the shower running and think its Jack. I open his door and see Angel walking away from the bathroom. He sees me and he raises his eyebrow. I don't say anything. I walk over to the door just as Jack steps out of the shower. I gasp. My heart starts beating a little faster. I let my gaze fall from his chest down to his.... just then I hear someone clear there throat. I jump a little and look up. I see Jack standing there watching me with a big grin on his face. I blush and look down.

"Oh my god. I know I did not just blush. I couldn't have just blushed. And not because, Jack was staring at me." I thought to myself.

"I'm just gonna go." I say in a whisper.

I turn back around and run into Jack's room. Now, if you ask me why I ran into his room? I can't give you an answer. I didn't even think about it at the time. But now that I'm in here, I know I can't stay. I get off his bed and walk to the door. Just as it opens, Jack walks in. Still with only in his towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is still messy from the shower. I look at him feeling his penetrating gaze on me. We just stare and it's as if as, that all the chemistry that's been building between us and had been on the surface is slowly tipping over.

I don't know who moved first. Whether it was me or him but all I know is that his hands are bringing me closer to his body. My body seems as if it was made to fit his. I wrap my arms around his neck. I bring his head down to meet mine. Our lips touch and it's as if that fire that has been below the surface, suddenly becomes a burning flame and its making a trail through my body. Jack's hands go from my hips to the hem of my tee. I take a step back and pull my shirt over my head.

I hear Jack's breath become a little uneven. I slide my shorts down and take a step out of them. I fall back and lay on his bed. I lean up on my elbows and look at him. I watch as his blue eyes stare into mine. I watch them turn darker. He slowly walks to me. He kneels at the end of the bed. He kisses my right ankle, my calf, and my inner thigh. Making a trail of kisses on my leg. He moves to my other leg, showing it the same attention he showed the other. Then he moves up to the side of my ribcage. While he's kissing every part below my breast, his hand comes up to unsnap my bra in the front. I lean up and let it slide off my shoulder.

I feel his mouth move closer to were I want it the most. He kisses around my breast. Not taking it into his mouth. Just teasing me. I groan in fustration. He chuckles.

"You've never been teased beforre have you?" He asks as he starts to change between sucking, biting, and licking around my breast.

"No, and if you don't stop it soon, it will be a long time before you ever get to touch me again." I warn him.

As soon as I say that he moves and takes my nipple into his mouth. I arch my body into his mouth. I feel my center getting more wet by the minute.

"Jack, I need you right now." I say as my voice is very hoarse.

Jack leans up and crawls up to look me in my eyes. I stare back at him. He leans down and gives me a short, sweet kiss. I feel Jack hands move down to my boy shorts. He trys to push them down. I lift up my hips to help him. He pushes them off my feet. He opens my leg wider as he position himself in my middle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asks.

I smile at the fact that he's asking. I feel my heart flutter.

"I'm sure, Jack. I want this. I want you." I say bringing him down so that I can kiss him. As soon as our lips touch, I feel Jack enter me. I moan into his mouth. We move in synch with each other. I attack his mouth with mine. We fight for domination and control. I tear my mouth away from Jack's and bite into Jack's shoulder. I can feel my body tightening and my muscles constrict. My breaths come in pants as I feel my orgasm coming. I try to slow it down. To make this feeling last forever.

"Oh God, Yes. Yes." I yell out as my body archs up into his chest. I feel my body soars as the orgasm flows through my entire body. I slump back into the bed.

Jack thrust into me two more times before I feel his body freeze inside me and feel him come. He pulls out and lays next to me.

After a few minutes, I get my breathing under control. I roll over to my side and look at Jack. I slowly run my hand up and down his arm and on his chest. It's soothing, somehow. I look up from his chest and look into his eyes.

"That was amazing." I say.

"Yeah it was. I wonder if next time I can make you scream." He says with that sexy grin on his face.

"Oh? And what makes you think that there'll be a next time." I say as a threat.

"Because..." He grabs me around the waist. I gasp. Bringing my body close up to his. Our forheads touching. But his lips are a breath away from mine. "You want me again just as much as I want you right now." He lowers his head and kisses the right side of my neck. I moan involuntarily. That spots always been a hot spot for me.

"Damn. Why do you have to be right?" I say as my breathing hitches.

He doesn't answer. He just moves from my neck, to my throat, to my breast, to my belly button. Right when he gets to my clit, Bobby bangs on the door.

"Yo, Jackie. If you're not out here in five minute, I'm going to drag your little white ass out of there in nothing but your birthday suit. And here's a tip, next time you decide to have sex in your room try not to do it when we have shit to do." He says. "Lyric, you better put some clothes on because I have no problem seeing you in your birthday suit, however, when I drag Jackie out of there I don't need the distraction." He says walking away.

I look down at Jack.

"I think we should finish this tonight." I suggest to him.

"Do we have to?"

"Do you really want Bobby to see me like this?" I ask gesturing to my naked body.

Jack groans as he reluctantly gets out of his bed and walks over to his dresser. He starts pulling out clothes. He grabs some blue jeans, a black and red shirt and his favorite leather jacket. When he gets done he turns back to me. I'm still laying down in his bed. With the cover only over my waist. He smiles down at me.

"You gonna keep that bed warm for me?" He asks.

"I was thinking more hot than anything." I say with a mischevious grin.

"Your lucky Bobby would drag my ass out of this house to handle this stuff with this councilman. Because otherwise I'd be making you scream out my name."

"Well we'll just have to test that tonight. Won't we?"

"You better believe it." He says. He leans down and kisses me. He pulls away to quick for my liking. But I know he has to leave. He opens his door, with one last look at me, he walks out of the door. I lie there, listening until I here the front door close. Laying there in Jack's room, in his bed. One thing becomes incredibly clear.

I'm in love with Jack Mercer. And I don't know what I'm going to do about it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter 6. Hey guys, I'm in Florida right now. For competition in BETA Club. It's been fun but I'm a little homesick. I can't wait to get back. But I can give you a little spoiler into the chapters to come. Lyric's feeling for Jack come out. The hit against the Mercer'S. What's the 'letter' really say? What does Evelyn have to tell Lyric? Does she know about her past. The past that was buried with many secrets. It's all coming out. Check you guys later. Ciao.**

**Life is short. So be merry and happy that you still can wake up every morning. **

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters. I just own Lyric. **

**~Chapter 7~ **

A few hours later, I take a shower and get dressed. I walk into my room and open my psychology book. I start reviewing a chapter that's going to be on the mid-term but I find that my mind is definitely not into it. I decide to call Isis. After the fifth ring she answers.

"Hey Isis." I say through the phone.

"What up girl."

"Nothing. Jack and Bobby left to handle some business so I'm by myself right now." I say a little disappointment in my voice but I try to hide it.

"Wait a second." Isis says.

"What?" I ask.

"There's something different in your voice. I'm trying to place it but I don't exactly know what it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say trying to down play her suspicions

"You got some, didn't you?" She asks.

I don't reply I just stay silent.

"Oh my god. You did. Was it with Jack?"

"Yes." I say in a whisper but I know she'll here it.

"I can't believe it. Well does that mean you told them?"

"No. I didn't tell them."

"Lyric Justice Johnson, why in hell haven't you told them about your past yet?"

"It's not as easy as it seems, ok. It's not like I could just walk up to them and just burst all my feeling out about who and how I was raised okay. I don't want them to know about my past. That's why I moved in with Evelyn anyway. For a fresh start. Is that so bad?" I ask her.

"No sweetie it isn't. Is not bad to want everything in your past to just disappear. I know how much it hurts for you to talk about it but you're gonna have to tell them. Sooner or later."

"Can I choose later?" I ask but knowing what she's going to say.

"Just promise me, that you're going to tell them."

"I promise to tell them but at my own pace."

"That's fine. But now I only have one more question."

"Go ahead."

"How is Jack in bed?" She asks laughing.

I laugh with her. I go in to detail with her about most of the stuff that happened. After we talk, I get a call from Jack. He tells me to meet him at Playtime Bowl. They got some information from Councilman Douglas.

I put on a pair of dark jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, a jacket and one of my coats. I grab my keys and purse and head out. When I pull in, I see Jack and Bobby walking towards the door. I park and run towards them. I hear Bobby say:

"By the sound of his voice. I know my brother." Bobby says.

I walk to stand by Jack's side. He puts his arm around my shoulder as we walk into the bowling alley. When Angel arrives, Jack and Bobby already ordered a beer. I just have a water. I'm sitting on Jack's lap.

"What's going on, Angel?" Bobby asks.

"Was that councilman helpful?'

"Oh yeah. A real public servant." Taking a big sig of his beer.

"Do you remember a punk named Victor Sweet?" Bobby asks. I stiffen at the name. I don't think any of the others noticed it though.

"I remember a Malcolm sweet."

"Victor was his nephew. Used to deliver stuff for his uncle. Like firebombs to beatings. You remember Malcolm used to love to humiliate him all the time."

"Yeah, I remember that dude." Angel says.

"Seems like little Victor got sick of all the ass-whuppings and sunk his uncle in the river. He owns the whole neighborhood now."

"No shit?" Jack says.

Bobby nods his head.

"Look, Bobby. Word around town is that Jerry owes a lot of people money."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah Angel. What are you talking about?" I ask for the first time getting in the conversation.

"Recognize that dude over there with the fat head?" Angel says jerking his head in the direction of a guy in a big jersey bowling with his kid.

"Yeah, that Evander Pearson. He used to be all right that guy. He and Jerry used to hand out in the union days."

"He goes by Evan now. And he's working for a guy named Victor.

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick." Jack says.

"Yeah we should've been cops." Bobby takes another gulp of his beer. He turns and walks past Angel, Jack and me. "What are we doing here, Angel?"

"Holy shit." Jack says. I look up and see Jerry walking over to Evan. "No. I am not seeing this right now." I say. I get up off his lap and walk closer to the bar to see. I start shaking my head hoping that it's all a dream but I know it's not. I feel all the other brother standing behind me. As we stand there and watching.

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check for Mom's death."

"Forget Jerry. We'll find him later. Come on." Bobby says walking around the pillar. Angel following behind him. Jack takes my hands and I reluctantly follow.

"Yo, Evander. What's up?" Bobby yells as we approach them.

Evan tells his family it's time to go. He holds his daughter in his hands as we walk up.

"Nice to see you, boys, we were just leaving." He says since I was behind Jack trying to hide

"You ain't going nowhere. What where you talking to my brother Jerry about?

"Nothing. Just saying hello. Me and Jerry go way back to the union days. You know that, Bobby."

"Angel tells me that you one of Victor Sweet's boys now. Hear he's running things like his uncle. Treating you like a house nigger." Bobby says.

"What are you think about, Evan? That dude's a punk" Angel says

"You've been gone a long time, fellas. Times change."

"What's in that envelope?" Bobby asks.

"What envelope?

"You really wanna play that fucking game with me right now?" Bobby asks as he, Angel and Jack take a step forward. And by the way Bobby's standing he's showing his gun.

"You gonna do this here?" Evan asks.

"Right here. Right now." Bobby says.

"Hand me the envelope and take a walk." Angel says. Evan hesitates. "Now!" Angel says raising his voice.

Evan reluctantly takes the envelope out of the back of his pocket. Angel snatches it out of his hands.

"Go ahead, Evander. Take the kids home. We'll see your ass again real soon." Bobby says turning away. Angel turns after him. Jack grabs my hand. I turn with him. I look back at Evan. I see his eyes widen as he sees me. I shake my head but continue to keep up the pace with Bobby, Angel and Jack.

I'm sitting in the car with the rest of the guys, as we sit in front of Jerry's house.

"I ain't playing no more. I'm gonna go in there and bust that melon and find out what's he's thinking. " Bobby says as he opens the door.

"Hey." Angel says holding Bobby's jacket to keep him from leaving. Bobby puts his foot back in the car and closes the door.

"His family's in there." Jack says.

"Bobby, you are not going to go in there with your hot-tempered ass. You are not going to hurt my nieces." I say sitting next to Jack in the back.

"Bobby you're going to have to calm down." Angel says.

"I don't give a shit, man. Oh, I'm calm. He thinks I'm an idiot. He thinks I don't know what the fucks going on."

"Let me just call him." Angel says. He brings out his cell phone. We can hear Angel's part of the conversation. When he's done he closes his cell.

"Is he coming?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, he's coming."

"Good."

"Look, let's just get home before Bobby does something stupid." I say.

"Okay." Angel says as he starts the car.

Once we get home, I walk into my room. I lock it. I take off my jacket and throw it on my bed. I grab one of my knives. I walk into the bathroom. I shut the door and turn on the shower. I look at myself in the mirror.

My reflection is not the woman I was staring back at me. No this was the little girl that died so long ago. The little girl that should have never returned. I turn the water on from the sink. I roll up my sleeve on my shirt. I take the knife and cut a line across my wrist. I bit my lip to muffle my screams.

I haven't cut in 5 years. I never thought I would be doing it again. But watching as the blood pool down my arm, it feels as if the only way to get through this. The only way to feel. I fall to the floor with a thump. I don't even care anymore. I make another cut in my arm but this time I can't hold it in. I let out a little scream.

I hear the door open. Next thing I know Jack, Bobby, Sophia and Angel are standing at the door. I hear Sofi gasp. I know what there seeing isn't a pretty sight. I don't even look up. I just sit there. Watching the blood flow out. I feel someone walking towards me. I don't even move. The knife is taking out of my hand. I finally look up and see Sofi grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my wrist to stop the blood. Angel is holding the knife in his hand. Jack, Bobby and Angel just stare at me.

"Would you all stop staring at me? God. I can't take it."

"Firecracker, what the hell do you think you were doing?" Bobby asks.

"Well gee, Bobby I had a knife in my hand and there are two cut marks on my wrist. What do you think I was doing?" I snap back.

"Why would you cut yourself?" This time Jack asks me softly.

I look into his eyes and as soon as I do. I wish I hadn't. I see the pain and hurt in those blue depths.

"I just needed to release it all. I needed to feel okay."

"But, why?" Angel asks.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Everything that's been going on and I just wanted it to stop. I wanted it all to stop." I say in a sigh. "That's the first time in 5 years that I've cut myself. I don't want to go back to that girl, but I didn't see like I had another choice."

"You always have a choice. But the next time you feel like this. Come talk to one of us. Because if I ever see you like this again, you will regret it. That's a promise." Bobby says.

I laugh with no humor. But nod my head anyway.

"Is there any bandage tape?" I ask.

"Si, I'll go get it." Sofi says as she walks to the medicine cabinet. She comes back holding the tape. I grab it with my other hand. I stand up. I look at the floor.

"I'll clean this up tomorrow. After we deal with Jerry and I clean up, I have to tell you guys something."

They all nod their heads as they walk out. And then there're two. Whoa, déjà vu.

"Jack, can we talk in your room? You can help me wrap this tape up."

"Yeah." He says. He turns and walks out of the bathroom. He walks into his room. He waits for me to walk in. I walk in and he closes the door. I sit on the floor with my back against the bed. Jack sits in front of me.

He takes the tape from my hands. He starts to unroll it a little. He reaches for the towel and moves it from my wrist. I see him wince. I wince too. Knowing that it's because of what I did. He gently pulls my arm out. He starts to wrap the tape up around my wrist. I try not to make too much sound or flinch at the pain. When Jack gets done, he sets the tape over to the side. We stare at each other. I know I should say something.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Me, too. I still can't believe you were cutting yourself. Why would you do it?" He asks.

"Do you mean a few minutes ago or before?" I ask.

"Tell me why a few minutes ago."

"Well, I was just so overwhelmed with everything that's been happening lately. I guess I just couldn't handle it all anymore. I couldn't deal. Cutting seemed like the only way."

"Would you tell me about before? Please?" He asks.

I take a deep breath. I stare at him straight in his face.

"The first time I cut myself was after I got rapped." I say.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Cliff hanger. I know I'm evil. I know you guys probably hate me but I had to do it. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or sometimes this week. I have to work and get off late so I wont be updating as often as I like to. But don't worry I'm going to keep writing the story in between. **

**I hope you like it so far. **

**Chapter 8 up next.**

**(Review Please. I like to know you're enjoying reading it as I am writing it.)**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters except Lyric.**

**~Chapter 8~**

"You were rapped?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. My dad used to use me in some of his deal making. I kinda already looked older than I am so it worked for him. He taught me how to shot a gun and stuff like that. Well this deal went wrong. The guy over powered me and then….then…..he rapped me." I say as tears fall down. "He was too strong I couldn't hold him off. I couldn't fight back. My dad killed him but it didn't stop the way I felt you know." I say as tears start pouring down my face. Jack wipes them away but they still come. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight to his chest.

"I was taught to be able to fight, to be strong. I was taught to show no fear. Even in the face of death but at that moment I felt the most vulnerable, I felt like I was helpless and powerless."

"Lyric, you are everything but two things you are not and could ever be is helpless and powerless. You have all the strength in you but you just don't see. I think that night made you put on a mask. A mask that makes you tough but you are tough. You don't need the maske. You are tough, sexy and fiery. Those are all the things that I know and love about you."

I take a deep breath. My hearts starts to flutter but I know I have to get through saying it all. Maybe talking does help you heal. "I felt dirty, damaged and broken. I never felt like that in my life. And after it happened I never wanted to again. So I cut myself. The first cut somehow started to heal me but I couldn't stop. After I cut myself the fourth time, I started to feel dizzy. I fell to the floor and I black out. When I woke up I was in a hospital. There was this social worker there and they tried to get me to tell them who my guardian was but I didn't. I was brought up not to. If bad people found out that that was my father then I would be used against him. And trust me when I say he wouldn't care. So since I was a minor they put me under a ward of the state. Then Ms. Evelyn took me in. She was the only one I would let in." I finish as my sobs grow lower as I stop.

I feel Jack hand caressing my hair. He starts humming one of his songs. I feel myself slowly falling asleep. I try to stay awake.

"Jack?" I say in a sleepily voice.

"Hmm?" He says still caressing my hair.

"Promise me something?"

Jack pulls back so he can see my face.

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what happens tomorrow that you won't leave me?"

"I wouldn't leave you. I promise. Besides, how can I leave my Muse?"

"Your Muse?"

"That's my nickname for you. I just thought of it."

"I love it. Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." Jack says. He leans down and kisses my forehead. I lean up and give him a small kiss. I lean back and lay my head against his chest. I close my eyes as I start falling asleep.

The next morning I open my eyes. I try to sit up but there an arm stopping me from moving. I look up to see that I'm still in the same position I was in last night except Jack must've picked me up. I lean up so I can look at his face. He looks so adorable.

He looks so peaceful sleeping. Innocent even. I close my eyes and for the first time in a long time, I do something I haven't done in a while.

'God, please don't let anything bad happen today. Please just let everything go smoothly. Or not as bloody as it can possibly get.' I pray to myself.

I open my eyes and stare down at Jack. I take my hand and put it over his heart. I start making a heart around his spot. Aimlessly, staring down at his chest. Suddenly, a hand is over mine stopping my actions. I gasp. I look up and see Jacks staring at me.

"How long have you've been up?"

"Ever since you started outlining hearts on my chest."

I blush and look down.

"Sorry to wake you." I say.

"'No it's okay. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Don't remind me please."

Jack leans up.

"Come on, we have to get dressed." I reluctantly get up. Jack lets me take the shower first. After my shower I grab a pair of my dark black pants, a white sweater and a pair of black snow boots. I walk out of my room. I walk towards Jack's room just as he opens the door. I look at what he's wearing and then look at myself. We almost match. I start laughing. I walk to him and wrap my arms around his waist. I stare up at him.

"I believe great minds think alike." I say smiling.

"You know I think you're right. Come on." Jack says his arm around my waist as we walk down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8. I know it's short but the next chapters going to be longer. Next chapter should be up soon. Who knows what might happen. If I get a good response on this chapter I might update it later today.**

**STAY TUNED!**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters except Lyric.**

**~Chapter 9~ **

We sit on the couch. Angel comes in and sits next to Jack. I hear Jerry's SUV. We wait. Jerry comes in through the back door. Jerry walks in and sees us all sitting there.

"What?" He asks.

"You know what you did." Angel says showing the money from the envelope.

"No." Jerry yells. "Y'all don't know who y'all fucking with! Where's Bobby?" He says but no sooner than he asks, Bobby comes up and punches him to the ground.

Sofi runs into the arch way to see what's going on.

"What are you hiding, Jerry?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jerry asks.

"I find you had something to do with what happened to Ma, I swear to God, Jerry, I'm gonna kill you right here and now."

"No, Bobby, no." Sofi yells.

"Angel's gonna asks you some questions. And brother, I shit you not, the time for lying is over."

"We know you've been lying about your business. And we know you got mixed up with some gangsters."

"Hold on...." Jerry starts to get up but Bobby cuts him off.

"Stay down!" Bobby yells kicking him back to the floor.

"Y'all think I had something to do with Mom getting killed?" Jerry asks.

"You got a check for 400,000 that you just so happened to forget to mention for Mom's life insurance."

"She took out the policy for the girls. I ain't have nothing to do with it. Come on, man."

"You made the payments!" Jack states from our seat on the couch. We haven't even moved. We've just been watching.

"Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, Mom get shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery."

"So y'all....? Y'all tripping because I made insurance payments? What!" Jerry says getting up. "I paid all her bills." He pushes Bobby back and then punches Angel sending him back into some shelves agaisnt the wall.

"Where the fuck were y'all? Huh! How many years did Justice and I had to take care of her by our godamn selves? While y'all where out doing nothing. Bullshitting! Now y'all going to tell me I killed her. Come on man." Jerry looks so distraught about the whole coneversation.

"So why would you pay off a killer like Sweet?" Angel asks."And, what did he do for you, Jerry?"

"What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life. I put it all into that project. I bet it all trying to make something of myself. Trying to make the shit work. Then Vic's goons gonna try and take a piece."

"You paid him, Jerry. You got in bed with him."

"No, no. I didn't pay him. That's how the fucking shut me down!"

"Wait, I thought the city cut you off." Jack says.

"Douglas? Come on, man. This is Detroit. Sweet owns Douglas! He ain't nothing but a gangster in a suit! I don't pay him and not he shuts my loans off! End of story, end of project." Theres a knock on the door. Jack gets up and walks over to answer it.

"So what about the 20 grand."

"I just old you. You wanna cross the bridge, you gotta pay the toll. I took the money from Mom's insurance. I was gonna pay the bribe until y'all fucked it up."

"Let me get this straight. You were trying to bribe Sweet to leave your buisness and us alone." I say getting up from the couch and walking over to them.

"Yeah." He says.

"Then why kill mom?" I ask. I look up at the door and see Jack hasn't come back.

"Jack? Jack!" I yell. I take out my gun and run to the door. I run out the house and see this gunman pointing his gun at Jack. I don't think. I just shoot at the gunman. He falls to the gorund.

"Jack, run back to the house. Now!" I scream.

Suddenly a van pulls up to the corner of the street. As the gunman get out of the van they start shooting at the house. I see Jack running but suddenly he gets shot and falls to the ground. He starts crawling to the streetlamp post. I start shooting at them but Bobby grabs me around my waist and picks me up and runs towards the house.

"Get down. Get the fuck down." Bobby say as we fall behind the brick on the porch.

They're still shooting at the house. I hear Sofi scream. Suddenly, I hear the one voice that make everything stop for a second.

"Bobby!Lyric!" I hear Jack yell.

"Jack." We both yell together.

"Jack!" Jerry yells.

My eyes go wide with anger. Me and Bobby start taking shots and shooting some of the gunman.

"Sofi, give me the guns!" I hear Angel yell from inside.

Suddenly shots comes from the window.

"Bobby!" Jack yells.

"Jack, hold on." Bobby yells back.

Me, Angel, and Bobby starts firing off at the shooters. Two of them jump behind Bobby's car. I don't even care. I just want them dead and gone.

"Jeremiah, where are you going?" Sofi yells.

'Where is, Jerry going?' I think to myself but I don't think about it for too long since I'm still firing shots. The shots from outside stop for a mintue and I wait t see what's going to happen but a second later they start jackhammering the brick where me and Bobbt are at. Me and Bobby move up a little so we don't get shot.

I hear shots from upstairs shooting down. I assume it's Angel.

Bobby looks through the peephole that the bullets made. I see one of the gunman walking towards the front door. Bobby looks over and sees some bricks. He pick two of them up. He gets up and throws one at the gunman knocking him in the head. I get up and run out to Jack. I get my phone out and call for an ambulance. When I get off the phone, I see the van driving straight at Bobby and Angel.

"Bobby, look out!" I yell but just before it hits them. Jerry's Volvo blocks and knocks the van away. Jerry gets out the Volvo as Bobby and Angel run over to me and Jack.

Bobby grabs Jack heads to level it up.

"Jack, stay with me. Jack, look at me."

"Somebody help."Angel yells.

"I already called 911." I say.

"Don't you die on me, you little fairy. Come on, Jack. You gotta breath." Bobby says with tears falling down his face.

Jack has blood coming out of his mouth. I push Bobby and Angel off him. I grab onto his shoulder.

"Jack, please, You can't do this. You promised. You promised me, Jack. You said you wouldn't leave me. If you die I won't be able to handle it." I say as I stare into his eyes. Bobby gets up. He grabs one of the guns off the ground. He walks over to the other side of the van. I can hear the conversation.

"Who sent you? Victor Sweet?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it was Sweet. Thank God"

"Thank God? He killed my mother and is trying to kill my little brother. You motherfucker, thank Victor Sweet." Bobby says. Then I hear the gun go off. I jump a bit but then turn my focus back on Jack.

I hear sirens coming.

"Jack, you gotta stay awake. Ok. You gotta stay awake." I say as his eyes start slowly closing.

"No!" I scream. Just as the ambulance pulls up. They put him onto a gurney. I'm still holding onto him. Bobby and Angel grab a hold of me to pull me off of him. I start screaming for them to let me go. That I wanted to go with Jack but they didn't let me go. After a few minutes of screaming, I break down. I hold onto Bobby. Angel still got his arm around me. I watch as they put him into the ambulance. I cry in their arms.

When the ambulance starts driving away, the police arrive. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9. I know you guys hate being left in suspense about what's going to happen next.. Next chapter should be up soon. Who knows what might happen. If I get a good response on this chapter I might update it later today. Gottago back to work tomorrow so I might not upload the next until Friday or Saturday. **

**STAY TUNED!**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters except Lyric.**

**~Chapter 10~ **

All five of us are sitting on the front steps. I'm sitting in between Bobby and Jerry while Angel and Sofi are sitting on the step above me.

Right now, I just wish I was at the hospital with Jack. Making sure he's okay. But no I have to sit here and get interrogated by cops. Oh isn't this just great.

Green walks over to us.

"Look, I'm real sorry. I really am but what happened?"

"Victor Sweet did this."

"How you figure that?"

"His friends in the bag over there told me."

"Okay, I'll be sure to get a statement from him then." He says loooking over at the body bags.

"Why, Sweet do us like this, man?" Jerry says.

"And why's it have to be our mom?" Angel asks.

"Because Evelyn was going after him. She knew her son, man. She never thought for a second that you were corrupt."

"But I never told her about my business."

"Jerry, where you ever able to keep a secret from her? She knew all about your trouble. The moment they shut you down she went down there raising hell with the councilman."

"Are you gonna bury Sweet, or are we?" Bobby asks.

"Well, I got me... a dirty uniform I got take care of." Green says.

"What?" Bobby asks looking at Green intently.

"You see, Evelyn filed a repot that got passed on to Victor Sweet."

"By who?"

"Look, I just got something I---" Green starts but Bobby cuts him off.

"Don't bullshit me, Green. Who are you protecting? Your boy, Fowler?"

"Look, Fowler is my problem! I'll deal with him. And then we get Sweet." Green finishes. He turns and starts walking away.

"Green?" Angel calls out to him. He turns back and look at us. "How are we going to deal with this?" He asks.

"Self-defense. Wasn't it?" He asks before turning back around and walking away.

"This is all my fault." I here Jerry say. I shake my head.

"No, this is my fault." I say getting up. I walk into the house grab my keys and jacket. I come back out and start walking towards my car.

"Hey? Firecracker, stop!" Bobby yells. Reluctantly I stop and turn around to face him.

"What, Bobby?" I ask.

"What did you mean back there that this is your fault?"

"Look, Bobby. I don't have time for this. I don't have time to explain. I'm going to go see Jack. Right now, we need to come up we a plan. I'll explain everything later. Are you coming or what?" I ask getting impatient. I turn back around. I open my car door and get in. I start the car as my passenger door opens. Bobby gets in.

I start driving to the hospital. Seriously, I think I broke every traffic law trying to get to the hospital. When I finally find a parking space me and Bobby make our way to the front desk. There's little girl, can't even be more than 19 on the phone laughing at whatever the person said.

"Excuse me? I need to get my boyfriend's room number."

"Don't you see I'm on the phone. Dang." She says as she starts going back to the conversation on the phone.

I just snapped. I slam my hand down on the counter.

"Look you little high school reject. If you don't tell me where the hell his room is in rhe next ten seconds, I'm gonna come across the desk and snatch every piece of horse and real hair in your head. Now do you go that?" I ask her. Bobby got a hand on my arm but I'm too angry to give a damn anymore.

"What's his name?" She asks hesistantly.

"Jack Mercer." I say as her eyes widen. I guess that name really does get around.

"He's in ICU. Room 456. On the fourth floor."

"Thank so much for your help." I say as I spin on my heels and walk to the elevator with Bobby right behind me. Once in the elevator I see Bobby grinning.

"What?" I ask him.

"I'm just so proud of you right now."' Is all he said. I give him a small smile. When we get to the fourth floor, I run towards Jack room. When I get to his room, I see him laying there. Tubes are going everywhere. There's even a tube in his mouth.

I slowly walk over to his bed. I run my fingers through his hair. I pull the chair near the wall next to his bed. I sit down. I can feel Bobby watching me. Watching Jack. I know this is hard on him. He looks so vulnerable. Fragile and pale. Helpless, even.

"Jack?" I say in a whisper. "Jack, I don't know if you can hear me. I hope you can though. I need you, Jack. You make my world better. I told you about my past and you didn't turn on me. You comforted me. I didn't even get to tell you that I love you. Do you hear me? I love you, Jack Mercer." I say between sobs. "You told me I'm a fighter, but Jack you are one of the most strongest people I know. I need you to fight. Fight for us." I say as I lean up and kiss him on his forehead. I sit back in the chair and put my head in my heads.

Bobby comes behind me and rubs his hand up and down on my back. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I look up to see as the doctor walks in.

"Let me guess, you're the family correct?" He asks.

"Yeah. Can you tell us if he's going to make it?" Bobby asks.

"Well, was shot twice. One near his lung and the other about 3 inches away from piercing his heart. He was having trouble breathing when he first came in but that tube is helping him breathe. He's stable right now. He should be able to breath on his on in a day or so. There's no telling how long he's going to be unconscious, that's entirely up to Mr. Mercer." He says.

"So he's going to be okay?" I ask.

"He should with a lot of rest. By the way, I'm Dr. Hawthrone."

"Thank you, Dr." I say as I turn back to look at Jack.

"Visiting hours are almost over. If he wakes up, I'll contact you."

"Thank, man." Bobby says as we both walk out of there.

When we get back home, I do something I haven't done in a week. I walk into Mom's room. I walk over and sit at her dresser. I look in her mirror. I jump at what I see. It's Mom. I turn around to look at her bed but it's empty. I look back in the mirror and still see her.

_"Lyric, you are as strong as they come. You can make things happen. You just have to believe that you can do it. Because sweetie,...I believe in you," She says with her smile. _

Tears roll down my face at that memory. It's what she told me when I first moved here. In this house. A house so strange and new, became safe. It felt safe.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 10. I know you guys hate being left in suspense about what's going to happen next.. Next chapter should be up soon. Who knows what might happen. If I get a good response on this chapter I might update it later today. Gotta go back to work tomorrow so I might not upload the next until Friday or Saturday. **

**STAY TUNED!**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters except Lyric.**

**~Chapter 11~ **

The next morning, I wake up and come downstairs. I can feel the emptiness in the room. I walk to the living room and see everyone spread out a litte. Bobby sitting at the dining table, tears freely falling.

"I never should've came back. I should've never came back." He says.

"I miss her, too." I say making my prescence known.

"We won't be able to bring her back, but we sure as hell going to send her some company."

"Guy's, let's call Green." I say. I don't get a response so I call anyway. I walk to the hallway and call the station. I freeze when I hear the news. I close my phone and walk back to the living room.

"Um, guys...something bad has happened." I say.

"You mean worse than my mother being dead, and my little brother in the hospital?" Bobby asks.

"Green's dead." I blurt out.

Everyone is silent.

"I'm sick of this. I want Sweet gone." I say breaking the silence.

"You can't go to war with Sweet. At least not straight up. He'll just hire more and more goons until we all dead." Jerry says.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. I almost lost one brother. You guys are all I got."

"I got an idea." Jerry says getting up.

"What?" Anel asks.

"We'll take the rest of Mom's insurance money, pay Sweet to call off the dogs. He'll deal he's a business man."

"That doesn't count as a plan if it takes ou longer to saay then it does to think it up."

"Yeah, Jerry. Sweet will meet up with you, take your money. Won't be abel to find your body until the river thaw."

"If you can get that far." Bobby finishes it for Angel.

"Jerry, that's not a good idea."

"It's he only one guarenteed for us to get to Sweet."

"Fine. I'm in. I want this to be over with sooner than later."

Angel nods his head in agreement.

Jerry leaves. While he's gone I change into some dark skinny jeans, a deep red off the shoulder sweater and my black snow boots. I've talked Sofi into helping witht the cops. Especially, when I made her realize that if this doesn't get dealt with, then Angel could be next. As soon as, I said that. Chica was ready to hear the plan. When Jerry get's back we're all standin at the arch way.

"Evan called Sweet. He's going for it."

"So where's the meet?" Bobby asks.

"Four o'clock."

"Today?!" Bobby says.

"Yeah."

"You realize that's in three hours right?" I say.

"Well, we ain't got no choice.! Sweet supposed to roll up on us any minute now."

"What? What else?"

"Well, Evan and me we still cool. So he let me in on a little something. He says that if Fowler's there then he don't think he's gonna go for it."

"So, there's no plan."

"Yes, there is, Bobby. We need to take out Fowler before the meet."

"And I have the perfect distraction for him." I say with an evil grin on my face.

"We can't kill a cop. Even if he is dirty." Jerry says trying to reason with us all.

"He handed Ma, over to Sweet. He ain't walking away from this."

"Bobby, after I call you to let you know we got him. I'm going to meet you. I want to have a talk with Sweet."

"Okay, firecracker."

Around 3:00, Angel and I leave. We head towards Fowler's house. When I see Angel run around the back. I knock on the door. Fowler answers. He looks shocked at first but then recovers. He looks around from side to side. He smiles that evil grin. That says 'I got you now'. He moves over to the side and open the door wider to let me in. I walk in. He closes the door. I hear the click. I quickly turn around to face him.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Just to talk. Negogiate, if you will." I say

He moves over to the side and open the door wider to let me in. I walk in. He closes the door. I hear the click. I quickly turn around to face him.

"Why'd you lock the door?" I ask him. My voice angry.

"Aw, come on. You and I both know why you came here. You came to tell me that the Mercer's have surrendered. Or that you wanna make a deal as to get Sweet off your back."

"Actually it's neither." I say taking a step towards him. "Mercer's never surrender. This is more of like a distraction." I say with a smirk. The next thing I know my back is against the wall.

Fowler is pressing his body against mine. He grabs my shoulders and then slam me into the wall. I let out a groan. I slowly open my eyes and look at him. He brings his gun a little closer to my face.

"What's the problem, Fowler? Can't take a woman winning?" I ask tauntingly.

"And what makes you think you've won?" He asks as I feel his hand moving up my leg.

"Just knowing that you won't be leaving this house anytime." I say with a smirk of my own.

"Why's that?" He asks.

"I have my own personal _Angel_." I say.

He thinks for a second before trying to turn around. Just then Angel, comes out of wherever he was, and puts a plastic bag over. Fowler struggling to get Angel off, but I know there isn't a way in hell to get Angel to let go.

"That's what you get for touching my little sister." Angel says walking with him towards the middle of the living room. "Even a completely calm person can suffocate. But you're not exactly calm, now are you?" He asks. Only thing Fowler, repsonds with is his muffled talking.

I call Bobby.

"Lyric?"

"We got him." I say.

"Is he out the way?" Bobby asks.

"Do you wanna ask him? Even though talking will be hard for him to do."

"Let me hear his voice." He says.

"Hold on." I say as I put the phone towards his ear. "Hey, Folwer. Say hi to Bobby." I say grinning. I have it on speaker so I can hear him.

" We got you now bitch." He says before hanging up. I start laughing.

"Angel? You got this right?"

"Oh yeah. You know me and Fowler here are going to have a good time." He says grinning.

"Alright. Part one is done. Time to end this." I walk to the door and unlock it. I open it. I turn back to them. "Well you kids have fun." I say as I close the door behind me. I run to my car. I meet Bobby at the edge before the lakes start. I wait for him. When he gets there. We make our way towards Jerry. But damn this is a long walk.

"Bobby, I'm going to walk behind you. I want to surprise him." I say.

"Okay, I've gone with the plan so far but you gotta tell me why you want Sweet so bad?"

"You'll find out. Just wait."

I walk in step with Bobby as we get closer. I walk behind Bobby. As we get closer, I can hear Sweet yelling. I laugh a little. Being alone is a bitch.

"Is this who I this it is?" Sweet says. "This what y'all been waiting on?" He asks. Bobby walks over to Jerry. I step from behind Bobby and walk infront of Sweet.

"More like, they were waiting on me." I say staring at him.

"Justice?" He says. His voice going softer.

"Hi daddy." I say with an ice cold tone.

"DADDY?" Bobby and Jerry yell.

I turn to both of them.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't tell you about my past. It's a long story. I don't want to tell you guys here but I will tell you. Now isn't the time." They both nod in understanding.

"Justice? What are you doing here? With them?" He says pointing towards Jerry and Bobby.

"Didn't Evan tell you? I'm a Mercer. Well, technically I'm a Johnson but that's doesn't matter. You ruined my life six years ago. Maybe I should thank you for that. Because if you hadn't I wouldn't have met Evelyn or Jack. But this ends here. You've killed both my mothers. You almost killed my boyfriend. But the only thing that makes this reunion so special is at the end I know you wont live. That's the only reason I haven't put a bullet in you. I'll leave that to Bobby. He's been waiting for this all afternoon. Goodbye." I say before turning my back on him and walking to Jerry. Bobby hands Jerry his coat and gun. Know all I have to do is watch the show.

After the fight, all three of us start walking back towards the cars.

"So, what we gonna do about the plice?" Jerry asks.

"Police? Cops loves the Mercers, Jerry." Bobby says.

I just laugh at that comment.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 11. I know you guys hate being left in suspense about what's going to happen next.. Next chapter should be up soon. Who knows what might happen. If I get a good response on this chapter I might update it later today. Gotta go back to work tomorrow so I might not upload the next until Friday or Saturday. **

**STAY TUNED!**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters except Lyric.**

**~Chapter 12~ **

Sitting in this interrogation room sucks ass. These cops are so stupid. I might've only lived with Bobby for a week but I know at least more than the shit they're trying to sell.

"Look we know you where there. Tell me where Victor Sweet is?" The detective asks me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even want to be here. You have no evidence, whatsoever. I swear you cops are dumber than a nail." I say.

"No evidence? Well, what do you think this is?" He asks showing me what I remember Fowler trying to do to Bobby. "A hair from your head at the crime scene."

I bust out laughing. "Are you serious? That's bullshit and you no it. Ain't no hair in that tiny ziploc bag. Look the only hair I see in there is from your son's dick. Ooh detective it was so good. I had teach him a few things but it was my pleasure. He's a quick learner and was so gentle." I say with a stupid grin on my face. 'Damn, I've been spending to much time with Bobby.' I think to myself but don't take my eyes off of the detective.

The detective throws his chair to the side and storms over to me. He grabs me from my chair and pushes me against the wall.

I groan. 'Damn second time today. What is it, slam Lyric against the wall day.' I think.

"Detetive, we both know you don't have anything on me. So you can let me go voluntarily or Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah can come in here and show you what it means when you mess with their baby sister. Besides, I don't think they'll have a problem with spending just a few days in jail for beating a cop putting his hands on their baby sister thats just happens to be a female no less." I say knowing I won.

He reluctantly lets me go. I walk out of the room. I walk out to see Angel and Sofi and Camille and Jerry together. I smile at both couples. Now, I really wish I was with Jack. I guess we're just waiting for Bobby.

"Hey, where's Bobby?" I say making my prescence known.

"He should be getting out by now." Angel says looking at Jerry.

"If I catch you out on that street without that badge, I'm gonna smack that smirk right off your face." He says to this officer as he walks towards all of us.

"I'm gonna smack you Bobby. I told you not to let Jerry get hurt." Camille says with Jerry's arm still around her waist. As Angel and Sofi comes closer to all of us as me, Angel, Bobby and Jerry walk to the counter.

"Yo, let me get my property." Bobby says looking over the counter.

"Y'all alright." He asks all of us. We all nod our heads.

"You alright, firecracker?" Bobby asks looking at me.

"Yeah, just had to deal with getting physical with a cop but no big deal." I say looking over the counter.

"What!?" Bobby yells. I look from behind the counter and look and see all three brothers staring at me.

"It;s okay, chill. I handled it. I guess he didn't want to deal with the famous Mercer brothers for pulling against a wall." I say trying to lighten the mood. Apparently it worked.

"You said something, didn't you, Jerry?" Angel asks looking at Jerryl.

"I ain't say nothing. Why you always think I said something."

"I said something." Bobby announces.

"What?" We all ask at the same time.

"I told him I was banging his wife." He says smirking.

"Me, too." Angel says.

"Me, too." Jerry announces laughing.

"I told mine I was sexing his son." I say. They all turn to me. "What? I blame Bobby. Obviously I've been spending to much time with him."

We all laugh. As soon as we get all our stuff. We head to the hospital. Camille and Jerry leave to go get the kids. I hesistatly walk into the room. I see Isis sitting in the chair next to the bed smiling. I walk in and see Jack awake. I gasp.

I run over to his bed and hug him. I hear him groan and let go instantly and stare at him.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you." He says. I smile as my tears fall freely now. He pulls me onto the bed with him. As my head lays on his chest. I can hear his heart beat.

I lean up and look at her. "Thanks for staying with him, Ice." I say calling her by her nickname.

"Girl, you know I would do anything for you. Besides, me and your man was just talking since this is out first meeting with each other. Even though, you were right about him. He is sweet." I blush at what she says. I turn back to look at Jack and see him smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask him. He opens his mouth but Isis interrupts before he answer.

"Wait, before you answer, I'll go and let the others know Jack's alright. I'll leave you two alone." She says getting out of her seat.

"Thanks, Ice." I say. She just smiles back at me before walking out of the door.

"So, tell me, what were you smiling about?" I ask giving my full attention back to Jack.

"Well, my Muse, I was smilinh because you told her I was sweet. Also that I am caring, gentle and have the sexiest tounge ring." He says grinning. I gawk at him.

"She told you I said that?"

"More or less." He says before pausing. "So what happened today?"

"Well, lets see, Fowler's dead. I watch Bobby knock out my dad then I watched him be put into the ice." I say. I watch as his eyes go wide in shock, surprise, and understanding.

"Sweet....was your dad?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say softly. "My mom killed herself because of that life. She couldn't handle it. That was when I was 8. But I stayed with him. He taught me how to take care of myself. I mean I'm sure o some level he loved me. Just not like a father should, you know. Then when I turned around 14, he started using me in his deals. I didn't mind much but then a year later I was...." I trail off knowing I don't need to finish the sentence. I lay my head back on his chest.

"I'm glad you didn't leave me. I'm glad you're still here."

"Me, too. I thought I was dead. I thought I would never look into those deep brown eyes ever again. That scared me. It scared me, shitless. I couldn't open my eyes. But I could hear your voice. You were telling me that you loved me and that I needed to fight for us. All I could think about was getting back to you." I feel my eyes water and feel up with tears.

"I can't belive you heard me." I say in a whisper. Staring down at his chest.

"I heard you and I love you, too." He says.

My head snaps up to stare in his eyes. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Lyric Justice Johnson, I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Oh, Jack. I love you with everything I have. You are the person that brought that light that it needed into my life. I'm so happy when you're around. Sad when you're not. You make me better, Jack. And I'm so grateful for that." I say as I lean down to give him a small kiss but Jack arms comes up wraps around my waist. I snake my hand up to his neck to bring my body closer to his. Our bodies seemed as if made to fit together as the kiss turn deeper, more passionate and there's an urgency there. A desperate urgency for the other person.

When breathing becomes hard, I regretfully pull my lips away from his. But our foreheads are touching. Not wanting to loose the contact. My breathing coming in short pants. And from the sound of the machine beside the bed, Jack seems to be having the same problem.

I smile. "That was amazing." I say.

"No." He says. I open my eyes to look at him. "This moment is perfect." He says. I smile and lean down to kiss him again. Just when our lips touch, I hear someone clear their throat. I reach behind me and pull my gun out and aim it at whoever interrupted us. I don't even turn to see who it is. I'm still staring down at Jack.

"Whoever, just did that must have a death wish. I don't why you just did that. Speak before I put a bullet in you." I say still staring down at him. He smiles at me. But I see his mouth move saying, 'Calm down, baby.' I take a deep breath but down move my gun.

"Whoa firecracker. I just wanted to see my little brother. Didn't mean to interrupt your moment." Bobby says.

"I told you not to. But you had to be stubborn and do it anyway." I hear Isiss say. I put my gun back up before I hesistantly move to Jack's otherside and stare at the two.

I see Bobby wearing his usual grin on his face. I turn to look at Isiss that she's passing glances at Bobby when she doesn't think anyone's looking. Aww, she likes him. I think to myself. Even though not two seconds ago she sounded annoyed I can tell that's her mask.

"Hey, little fairy. Are you okay?" Bobby asks walking over to the bed.

"Yeah, man. I'm alright. Great, actually." Jack says winking at me. "I'm ready to get out of this hospital though. I wanna go home." My eyes fall to the floor. Think it's not much of the house but it all can be fixed. Hopefully.

"As soon as the docter says you can go we will go." I promising him.

Just then the nurse walks in.

"I'm sorry but visitor's hours are over." She says and just as quickly she walks back out.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I'll even bring you some real clothes." I say.

"I'll miss you." He says with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, stop with all this lovey dovey stuff. Stop being such a girl with all this sentimental crap."

"I think that it's sweet." Isiss says. From her spot near the door.

"You know what, Bobby? You should take after your little brother." I say.

"You might learn something. You could learn a lot from him." Isiss says finishing my sentence.

"Whatever, let's get out of here." Bobby says stalking past Isiss out of the door.

I give her a sympathetic smile. I lean down and kiss him on the forehead before walking out the door.

"I'll miss you, too." I say before walking out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 12. The Epilouge is up next. I know, I'm said to see the story end but I have a surprise for you. I won't let you in on it until the next chapter. I hope you read it because I know you're gonna love it. Ciao, guys. **

**STAY TUNED!**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	13. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters except Lyric.**

**~Epilouge~**

**_~Every present, has a beginnig and every beginning will have an end~ _**

Once returning home. I walk straight to my old room. I take off my clothes. Feeling as if I need to start fresh. And I guess that's what you can call this. A new start. With my family, my friends, and my man. 'Jack.' I think. I start smiling. Who would've thought that Evelyn's death would've brought all Mercer brothers home. To fight for the justice that we know she deserved. I walk over to my dresser. I grab a pair of sweats, a tank top and one of Jack's hoodies. I put the clothes on. I start to walk over to my bed when something on my dresses catches my eye. I walk over and see the letter that Evelyn wrote for me. Still sealed.

Everything's been so crazy the last few days, I haven't even thought about opening it. I guess I should. I mean why would she write me a letter saying 'for my eyes only'. I think. I take a deep breath and break the seal. I slowly open it and start to read.

_"My dear, Lyric. When you first moved into this house. You seemed so reserved and close off. But once you knew I didn't want to hurt you, you started opening up to me and the idea of being a family with me, I saw the young woman inside that wanted to come out. The one in you that was strong and confident. With a strong will, and mind of her own. As I watched you grow, I felt so privileged to be apart of your life. I know most people thought that I only took in the boys because no one else would and yes that might have factored into my decision but I also took them in because I saw the good inside them. Just like I saw the good in you. No matter what your past or who your father was and made you do, you are a good person."_ I had to stop to stop reading at that point. How did she know who my father was? I never told her. I mean she would ask but I never told her. And after a while even though I trust her, she never asked again and I didn't think it mattered anymore. I'm getting sidetracked. Let me finish reading.

_"Lyric Justice Johnson. The name fits you so perfectly. You've always been on your own accord. Always went through life by your own harmony. As well as, the day Jerry said it. 'You take justice into your own hands'. Which is true, your fiercely loyal, and love hard but if you've been done wrong, all bets are off. Your mother would be proud if she could see you today. She would be proud of the woman you've become. I know you never told me but I knew your mother. I also knew about your father. I know it comes as a shock to you. Loves sometimes means letting go. I know when she died you had to grow up fast. You had to take care of yourself. That is what makes you brave, and courageous, and you have a big heart. I know even though in life we mess up, and we learn from our mistakes. Even though in the future we might mess up, we might make mistakes, just know family will always be there to help you. I know that my life here on this earth will be ending soon but know this, that you will always have me with you. I'll be with you in your heart and soul. I love you; Lyric Justice Johnson Mercer. You make me very proud."_ I slowly close the letter. I can feel the tears wanting to surface.

"I love you, too, Evelyn Mercer." I whisper in the night but somehow in my heart I know she hears me.

She really was the sweetest woman in the entire world. She took me in, knowing about my past and even though she knew, she believed the good inside of me. Everything she said about my mother, how I made her proud. I will continue to make her proud. I wont let her down. I place the letter on the desk next to my bed as I fall into a dream about the future.

xX~Listen to the Music~Xx

During Christmas break, we really started to make the improvements on the house. As the boys our working outside, me, Camille, Sofi and even Isiss decided to come over and Sofi are fixing lunch with the help of Daniella and Amelia, while me and Isiss are fixing up the living room to its glory. Even though I know she liked Bobby and I can tell that both are getting closer but Bobby won't admit it to anyone. Camille and Sofi come out of the kitchen with the little ones, to tell us lunch is ready. So we all decide to go get our men. We walk to the proch just as Angel puts in window.

"Okay, guys. No more working." Sofi says to all the men.

"Come on guys." Camille says.

"It's time for a break and you need to eat." I say. All the guys stop what they are doing. Jerry walks in with Camille and the girls. Angel comes over, gives Sofi a kiss as the grin like mad at one another. They got engaged last month after the whole Sweet's escapade. I guess Sofi was right. She gave him a reason to stay. She was the reason.

I see Isiss look at Bobby and Bobby staring at Isiss. Isiss blushes before walking into the house with the rest. I turn around to walk in when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turn my head to the side and stare at Jack. He's smiling down at me.

"Now where do you think you were going without me?" He asks with that crooked grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, baby. I think I forgot. I was just watching the Bobby and Isiss show." I say to him. He shakes his head and laughs

"Yeah, they've been dancing around each other for a month. I wish they'd just stop and have sex already." He says. I laugh at that.

I look back outside as Bobby hand this kid his ball back. He turns towards the house. I hear him say:

"I'm thinking about it, ma." He says to the stairs.

I laugh. "I think Bobby might be sticking around for a while." I say.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I hope that _they_ get together soon."

Knowing who they are I laugh. Bobby walks up to us.

"Come on, kids. Let's eat." Bobby says before passing us and walking into the kitchen. I laugh before grabbing Jack's hand and walking towards the kitchen but Jack steers me into the living room instead.

"Jack? Why'd you bring me into the living room? I mean I know we can get to the kitchen through here but still." I ask him. Confused by the whole thing.

"Do you love being here?"

"Meaning....here in this house or here as in Detroit?" I ask not understanding where this is going.

"Here living in this house, in Detroit?" He asks.

"Yes, I love living in this house with you guys. You know that. This place has been my home for five years."

"How about being your home for life?" He asks.

"What are you saying, Jack?" I ask anxiously. I see Angel, Sofi, Jerry, Camille and the kids, as well as, Isiss and Bobby come out of the kitchen. They're smiling from ear to ear. I shake my head trying to get what's going on. I turn back to Jack. He takes my left and and gets down on one knee. I gasp in surprise.

"Lyric Justice Johnson, I love you with all my heart. I love you with my soul. When ma brought you into this house, she knew the woman that she would be raising. And I am so grateful that she raised you because you've have given me so much. Even though we've only known each other for a month, some may say that it's stupid to fall so quickly and so fast. But I know that this month has made me more happy then I could ever be. It's showed me that I don't want you for a week, a month, or even a year. I want you for a lifetime. Will you marry me?" He asks as he pulls out a ring from behind his back. It is so beautiful. It has a nice silver band with three white diamonds on it. I stare down at it and back to Jack.

When I look into those eyes, I know that nothing else matters except this moment.

"Yes." I say in a whisper. "Oh my god, yes. Yes, I'll marry you." I yell. He slips the ring on my finger. He gets up and grabs me and lifts me up the ground. As we swing around. I hear the others clap. When he puts me down, he leans down and gives the most passionate kiss that is radiated with love, compassion and trust that it nearly knocks me out. Once we finally pull away, I take a few small breaths before blushing. I look over to everyone.

"Did you guys know about this?" I ask them.

"Well, Jack asked me first. Then, Bobby, Jerry and Angel." Isiss tells me.

"It's great to know everyone knew but me." I say in mock hurt. But smiling about it. I walk over to Isiss as the guys congratulate Jack.

"How's renting the apartment over your garage?" I ask her.

"Slow. I hope I can find someone to rent it to. It would really help me out, you know?" She says to me.

"Yeah, I understand. So, when are you and Bobby going to get together?" I ask.

She snaps her head to look at me. "What do you mean?" She asks slowly.

"What do you think I mean? I see the way you both flirt with each other. I see how you look at him when you think no one is looking. So who are you trying to convince me or you?" She turns and looks at the group.

"I don't know. I mean, first, it seems like he likes me to but then he says something like a jackass. Then I get pissed off and we fight. And he's so irresponsible, he's hotheaded, but he's also loyal, he's faithful to his family, and dedicated and determined when he wants to be. And I've had a crush on him since I was 14. I don't even think he remembers me from back then but I do and probably always will. I mean I thought I was over it, as I grew older but seeing him back here has brought it back. But I know nothing can come of it. I mean he wouldn't want me."

"Girl, please. I don't know what you've done with my best friend but you need to bring her back. The Isiss, I know would fight for what she wants. And from everything you just said. You want Bobby Mercer. So suck it up and fight." I say.

She gives me a tight hug. "Thanks, I need that." She says in my ear. As we pull apart, Jack comes up to me. I look at him and smile.

"Yo, lovebirds. I got a announcement." Bobby yells over at us. Breaking our staring contest, we both turn to look at him.

"Well, as a wedding present, we've decide..." he gestures to Jerry and Angel."We've decided to give the house to Jack and Lyric, as well as Sofi and Angel." Bobby announces. "As long as neither couple has a problem to live together." Both couples look at each other and shake our heads, smiling.

"Wait? Bobby if we leave here, where are you gonna live?" I ask him

"I don't know. I can find somewhere to live." He says dismissively.

"You can stay at, Isiss." I say.

"What?!" Both of them yell.

"Isiss, you do have a apartment over your garage that you need to fill. And Bobby, you do need a place to stay. All you have to do is pay the rent. It's the perfect solution." I say looking between the two.

"I don't mind if you don't." Isiss says looking at Bobby.

"Yeah, thanks." Was his reply.

Yes, this is my family. My friends. And this is my future.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the Epilouge. I hope you liked my little quote. I think that it says what this story is about. That everything has a beginning, middle, and an end. But Isiss and Bobby is more like a chance to dream. Every chance starts with a dream.**

**I hope you guys liked the surprise. I'll be writing a sequel to this story but this time it's about Isiss and Bobby. With a little Jack and Lyric action but the basis of the story will be around Bobby and Isiss relationship. Is love in the air for the last Mercer brother standing. Can Isiss make him see a new type of love. I hope that you read it because I know you're gonna love it. All the readers have been so patient, and understanding, and I love all the reviews I get. I'm happy knowing that you guys love my story. Ciao, guys. **

**THE END! **

**Or is it?**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


End file.
